Showing The Flames
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: Various (mostly comedic) ways of exposing Rin's demonic secret. Post a review containing an idea for a reveal and it may get featured!
1. Simple Dares

**I've seen these kind of stories for things like Danny Phantom and decided 'hey! Why not do one for Blue exorcist?' So, here we are, a few days later. I figured we should start with a dare because every idiot in high school accepts dares.**

"You think that he's an enigma too?" Izumo asked Bon.

"Of course I do! We've known him for a few months and all we know about him is that he's the teacher's brother and that he wants to kick Satan's ass."

"Then let's play a little game. We'll sneak into his room tonight and you grab his sword and un-sheath it." She smiled. She expected him to say no as he thought about it.

"You're on." He said, smiling.

"I'll meet you outside their dorm tonight."

_Later…_

It was a clear sky. Perfect for a hilarious prank.

"You ready?" Izumo asked.

"Let's do this."

"Alright, I can get you in, that's it. Grab the sword and un-sheath it and you'll win." She said as she walked up to the only used room in the whole dorm. She pulled a pin out of her hair and after a few minutes of struggling, opened the door.

'Good luck' she mouthed. He walked into the quiet room. He looked around and saw where Ring was sleeping with his familiar snoozing happily on his lap. Bon swore that he could see a tail, but it was probably a trick of the light. He looked down at Rin and saw the sword next to him. Bon reached slowly for the sword as Rin turned over and hugged it.

_This isn't going to be easy, is it?_

The cat on Rin's lap moved around a bit and put his paw on the sword. Without thinking, Bon reached for the sword, sending the demon cat, who dug his claws into the red case, flying. Fortunately, Rin didn't notice. Bon bolted out of the room.

"Did you get it?" Izumo asked as he held it up. "Great! Now un-sheath it." He pulled the red case of and just before he could pull the case off they heard a loud meow.

"That's his cat!"

"Pull it out, quickly!" He gripped the cover and yanked it off. As soon as the metal on the outside of the blade was removed, the sword burst into flames. Blue flames. He dropped it and they both backed away as the door next to them flew open and revealed Ring, but he was different. His ears, which normally were pointed by a little bit, had appeared to have grown and his fangs did too. A black tail angrily swayed back and forth behind him, but the biggest surprise of all was the flames.

Rin was covered in blue flames. Rin wasn't human.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" He yelled at them, he was looking around, probably for the sword.

"It was Izumo's idea!" Bon yelled, pointing at the girl.

"I don't care who's idea it was, you went through with it!" Rin was frantically looking for the sword that had been thrown across the floor. When he finally managed to find it (which wasn't that hard since it was glowing) he put it back in its sheath and recovered it. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You aren't human, are you?" Bon finally asked.

"No, I'm not. I haven't been human for a few months." He said, looking down while his tail drooped.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Izumo asked, feeling partially responsible for destroying Rin's secret.

"Because I didn't want you to treat me like any other demon. I didn't choose to be this way, I simply am this way."

"What do you mean?" Bon asked, he wanted to know more about what was going on.

"You know that I want to kill Satan, right? That's because he killed my adoptive dad because he wanted his son back." It took a second for Rin's words to sink in.

_Because he wanted his son back…_

Only one thing could fit that.

Rin wasn't just any demon.

He was Satan's son.

"You can't be serious, you mean that you're Satan's son?" Rin slowly nodded.

"You saw the blue flames. Not every demon can use those. I didn't want to tell you because of everything that happened because of Satan, like the blue night-"

"Listen Rin, I don't give a damn about who your dad is, I don't care that you're a demon, and I know that you didn't cause the blue night. You're our friend, you should trust us more." The demon smiled at the two of them when the room's door flew open and revealed a passed Yukio.

"Rin, what the hell is going on here?!"

**Hope you liked it! Please review and post ideas for more reveals and I might use it!**

**Rin: Why do you like torturing me?**

**NM: Because I can, besides, I like revealing character's secrets**

**Danny: You haven't made reveal fics for me**

**NM: Not yet, they're on the way! Btw, you aren't in this franchise! (Puts Spector deflector on Danny)**

**Danny: IT BURNS!**

**NM: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Rin: She's more of a demon then I am**

**NM: And I'm proud of that :)**


	2. The World's Worst Familiar

**Oh wow! I did not expect six reviews in one night! You guys are awesome! Anyway, thanks for the ideas! I loved (and am going to try to use) all of them. Not at the same time, though. Stiven54, I'm going to use your's right now and I'll probably get around to the others sometime this week.**

**Izumo: Stop putting me in these things**

**NM: I didn't even mention you yet!**

**Danny: Hi**

**NM: You still aren't in this series!**

**So, before everything spontaneously combust, I'm going to get started. Remember to put your reveal ideas in the reviews and they may get featured! The weirder the more likely to get featured!**

"Those stupid familiars aren't cooperating!" Izumo complained.

"Why don't you try summoning new ones? Yuki-chan says that we're going to be trying again today since almost no one could summon anything last time." Semi suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea."

_Later…_

"Some of you have already figured it out, but if you haven't, we will be trying to summon familiars again today due to the fact that you've gotten more experience since then and you have a higher chance of success now." Yukio said while pulling out papers that had the circles on them. Everyone grabbed one and they began attempting to summon. Izumo was up first.

_Please give me something better than last time…_

She thought. She placed a drop of her blood on the paper and began to summon. When she finished and waited for a familiar to show up a puff of smoke appeared and Rin disappeared.

"Rin!" Yukio said.

"Where'd he go?" Shemi asked, looking around.

"That idiot probably got kidnapped by a demon." Bon said, not really caring. Another puff of smoke appeared on Izumo's paper and Rin reappeared.

She had summoned Rin.  
"I asked for a familiar, not an idiot." She said, ripping up the paper and Rin disappeared again, only to reappear in his seat a few seconds later. Izumo, confused, grabbed another paper and repeated the summoning. Rin proofed onto her desk.

"This has got to be the worst way for a secret to get exposed." Said the demon, sighing and letting his tail show and droop. "Well… funny story…"

**I know that it's shorter than the last one, but this idea didn't give me a lot to work with. I hope that they were less OOC than last time. So, Stiven54, I hope that this fulfilled your wishes!**

**Izumo: It didn't fulfill mine, this familiar sucks**

**Rin: Hey! You're the one that summoned me!**

**NM: Guys! Quit fighting! You don't have to be partners from now on.**

**Izumo: Good, my old familiars were better**

**Remember to post ideas and they may get featured in a later chapter! Have a great day and see you next time!**


	3. Flaming Toilets, Kitchens, and Swimming

**I literally just posted the last chapter and wanted to do another, so here we are.**

**Rin: What are you going to do to me this time?**

**NM: Nothing much, just make you get high**

**Rin: Why do you do this to me?**

**NM: You already know why, because I can**

**Danny: You're demonic**

**NM: Yes I am, and why do you keep showing up? I need a ghost shield, a ghost shield with the word Fenton on it!**

**Both: Sigh**

**Remember to post a review with an idea and you might get featured! This idea comes from AspergianStoryTeller! Man is this going to be fun!**

"Rin! Stop playing the Sims and listen!"

"Hang on Yukio! The toilet is on fire and I don't want the little people to die!" The demon said while furiously smashing his mouse trying to stop the fire that somehow existed on the toilet… while his character was on it. The fire was finally out and Rin gave a sigh of relief. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that today a lot of exorcist are going to be here today because they're blessing a huge pool of holy water, it's just a quick ceremony, but you have to be careful and stay out of the area or you'll get hurt." His brother smiled.

"Got it!"

_Time for class…_

"Today we're going to be studying various ways of calming a demon down and making it easier to work with. There are many ways of doing that, but today we are going to drug them." Everyone was questioning their hearing at this moment.

"Are we going to make demons get high?!" Shima asked. Yukio smiled.

"Essentially, yes. Today we'll be looking at a kind of mushroom, while harmless to humans it attracts demons. We're going to cook a few samples, try them and use them on some more common demons, like hobgoblins. If you would please leave all familiars in this room and follow me we'll get started." Yukio said, grabbing the key to his dorm's kitchen. He was about to open the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Yukio…" But he was too late, Yukio opened the door to a room that had already cooked samples of the plant in it and his brother was put into a trance. _"Whatisthat?Itsmellsreallygood!Whereisthatcomingfrom?.." _Rin said running into the kitchen, dropping his sword and not looking back.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Bon said as he walked into the room. When he got there he saw Rin sitting on the counter searching around like a mad man. But what shocked Bon more was the fact that Rin now had a tail.

"Um… has your brother always had a tail?" Shim asked Yukio.

_He must be caught in a trance and now isn't thinking about his secret…_

Yukio thought as Rin finally found his prize. He held it up in the air and then shoved it into his mouth.

"Rin don't!" His brother shouted, but it was too late. They now had to wait for the effect to wear off.

"Listen, this may be obvious now, but my brother isn't exactly human and he just ate demon drugs."

"So, your brother is now high and could do anything and we have to watch him until he's thinking strait?" Shima asked.

"Pretty much." Yukio said.

"He escaping!" Shemi said, pointing at the window that Rin just crawled out of."

"Dammit Rin!"

_After (quite literally) being on Rin's tail for an hour…_

They had him cornered around the fountain. He had no escape options, so he dove right into the pool. Unfortunately, if he had listened to Yukio that morning he would've known that they had just blessed it.

But, he was high, so he wouldn't have known anyway.

He sunk to the bottom of the pool and it began to sting. He kept out of the pool and passed out in pain.

He thought one last thing before passing out.

_I am never going in that kitchen or that pool again!_

**I know it's not exactly what you had in mind, but as I was thinking of what to write my bio class started talking about mushrooms and how they make you high. Well, that's all I have to say!**

**Rin: But I'm not done! Why did you drug me?**

**NM: Because it was fun**

**Anyway, I hope that the person who suggested this, AspergianStoryTeller, was happy with this chapter and be sure to post ideas in the reviews and you might get featured in the next chapter! See you next time, bye!**


	4. Don't Shoot The Messenger!

**Alright, this is the last idea that got sent in so send some more and you might get featured!**

**Danny: Let's get started!**

**NM: I am seriously tired of having to deal with you**

**Rin: I can take care of him! (Sets Danny on fire)**

**NM: Nooooo! I didn't want you to kill him!**

**Danny: I am getting out of here, that guy is too weird! (Flies away)**

**NM: (Stares) Okay then. Let's get started!**

**This idea was sent in by MyPajamasAreCozy! By the way, I love your name! Remember to send your idea in to get a chance to be featured!**

Rin's POV

It was a morning like any other, except for one little thing.  
_"Good morning, my young prince." _It said. A black, formless demon was staring straight at me. It had two white dots on what I assumed was its head. _"Did you sleep well?" _It asked me as I got out of bed. It all started yesterday when Yukio made the class try to summon familiars again.

_Yesterday… when love was such an easy game to play…_

I let a single drop of blood touch the paper. When it did I saw a black and shapeless demon appear. It was easily a foot taller than me and looked like what many assume death does.

"_You called, my young prince?" _It said and I panicked.

"You guys didn't hear that, right?"

"Hear what? Nothing happened, oh well, most people aren't fit to be tamers anyway. There's no homework tonight, see you all tomorrow." Everyone grabbed their bags and left, leaving only Yukio and I in the room.

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The black, scary looking demon over there!" I said, pointing at it.

"It must be your imagination, there's nothing over there." Yukio said while cleaning up some of the leftover papers on the ground.

"Please tell me that I'm not crazy!"

"You're not crazy."

"You can see it, right?"

"Listen Rin, if this imaginary demon is bugging you so much, just tear the paper." I ripped the paper to shreds and threw it in a trash can. "See? All better." But the demon hadn't vanished, it just stood there, staring.

"It's still there!"

_Back to the present… where I believe in yesterday…_

"You're still here?!"

"_Yes, and I'm glad that you've remembered, my young prince."_

"Rin, good, I was just about to wake you up. You need to get ready or you're going to be late."

"Can't you see it?"

"Are you still going on about that? We should get you checked out in the infirmary later."

_At the cram school…_

"_Please, my prince, notice me…" _Rin had been denying the existence of the demon all day, but he was about to crack.

"Alright students, today we will be looking at some more fatal verses…"

"_Notice me, notice me, notice me, notice me…" _The demon had resorted to the 'chant and be annoying' method that everyone hates.

"Will you just shut up?!" I stood up and shouted, pointing at the demon. I should've kept my anger in check, though, because I was walking strait into a bad situation. "All day! That's how long you've been doing it! Notice me my young prince! All damn day! And why can't anyone see you?! You're a demon, right?" Just as I said that, everyone gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Bon asked.

"What's going on here Rin?" Yukio asked.

"So you can see the damn thing now?" I was so angry that I could burst into flames.

"_It has been an honor, my young prince. I was sent here to you to deliver a message. Your father, Lord Satan, wants you back and is prepared to use any means necessary. I hope to see you again, my young prince." _The demon said, fading.

"Your father?"

"Lord Satan?"

"Oh…dammit demon!"

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! MyPajamasAreCozy, did you like it?**

**Rin: I didn't**

**NM: How come?**

**Rin: I look like an idiot to everyone in this!**

**NM: But aren't you failing school?**

**Rin: Um… no…**

**Everyone: Yes**

**Be sure to put ideas in the reviews and your idea may get featured in the next chapter! See you next time, bye!**


	5. Reading Can Kill

**This isn't a suggested idea, it's one that I've had for a while and we've hardly done anything today at school, so feel lucky, four updates in one day, feel lucky.**

**Cecil: She's right, if you don't feel lucky the sheriff's secret police will come after you for committing a thought crime**

**NM: OMG! Cecil! You're the coolest radio host, ever!**

**Danny: But he isn't from this story**

**NM: But that's Cecil, he's allowed, besides, he's on the phone, so he isn't here in person**

**Cecil: Although I have enjoyed our little chat, I must go now, for we are planning to burn down Desert Bluffs in an unsolved arson case, talk to you later! (Hangs up)**

**NM: I wish that I could burn down Desert Bluffs…**

**Remember! Post your ideas and suggestions in the reviews for a chance to get featured!**

"Today you'll be looking at fatal verses on the internet and testing them to see if they do anything. Any questions? Good, get started." Yukio said to the class that was in a computer lab that day. Each student was told to find several and test them and if they couldn't finish it would be homework.

"How do we even tell if these are effective?" Shima asked.

"We'll use them on a few low level demons tomorrow." Rin looked at the computer screen. This could either be the most pointless or deadliest assignment he's ever done. In the end he just printed off everything he saw, he would look through it later.

_Later…_

"Class is over, good night and see you tomorrow." As they walked back to the dorms Rin looked through the pages that he had just printed off, muttering the words under his breath.

"Weren't you supposed to read those earlier?" His brother asked as he unlocked the dorm.

"Whatever, it doesn't make any difference to me." He said as he sat on his bed, still reading.

_At school the next day…_

"Today we're going to take the verses that you printed off last night and use them to see if they work." Rin realized why he was so tired when his brother said that, he had stayed up reading all night and hadn't even finished reading all of them. He picked up the next one in his huge stack and began reading. After a few lines he collapsed in pain.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled, running over to him. Rin had started bleeding in various areas around his face and was unconscious.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Bon said, running over to help.

"Shima! Grab the paper he was reading!" Yukio said, trying to lift his brother to take him to the infirmary.

"Why?" Shim asked, picking the bloody paper up.

"It's his fatal verse." Shima dropped the paper and backed away from Rin.

"Fatal… verse? Only demons have those! Unless…"

"Yes, it's true." Yukio said, his students gasped at the revelation. "My brother is a demon."

_Back in the dorm…_

The room was silent. Yukio insisted that they take his brother to their dorm so no one finds out their little secret. Shemi had given him some treatment, but until he wakes up, nothing is certain.

"So, Rin's been a demon this whole time. I can't believe that we didn't notice!" Izumo said after an hour of silence. Before anyone could respond the door flew open.

"Shemi! He's waking up!" She nodded.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She said, running out the door.

_In the other room…_

Rin was slowly regaining consciousness and trying to figure out what happened. The last thing that he remembered was grabbing a paper to read. The door flew open and he saw Shemi in the doorway. He saw a black, fuzzy object flicking around in the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed his tail, trying to hide it before the girl noticed anything.

"Ito's alright Rin, I know." He looked at her in surprise.

"Um… know what exactly?"

"It's okay, we know you're a demon."

"Um… who is 'we'?"

"The whole cram school." He relaxed a bit and let his tail go.

"I should've known that this was coming. How'd everyone find out?" Before she could answer, Yukio walked in holding up the bloody paper.

"This, you read your own fatal verse."

"I have one of those?"

"Apparently, yes. You almost died, you need to be more careful." He nodded as Yukio put the paper into a folder that he had been keeping of things that his brother needed to avoid. Rin looked at the folder.

"What is that?"

"Things that you should stay away from." Before Rin could reply he got attacked…

…by the most adorable little cat ever.

**I had no idea how to end this so I just did the thing with Kuro, because he is freaking adorable. Anyway, this wasn't an idea sent in, but I like the idea of Rin having a fatal verse and so I did it.**

**Cecil: If you have fanfic ideas for this story simply sit in your bathtub and cry, let it out. It's okay, let all the hurt go away**

**NM: I thought that's how you volunteer for 'teach a spider to read'**

**Cecil: We had to shut down that program after too many fatalities**

**Rin: He isn't in this series!**

**NM: (Ignores Rin) how did the burn down Desert Bluffs thing go?**

**Cecil: The case remains unsolved and uninvestigated**

**NM: That is good news, and with that, I bid you ado, good night, readers, good night**


	6. Paper Is Evil

**Sup? This story idea comes from Mew Sunsetstar (is that a warriors name? Because that's awesome!). So, if you want your name featured then send your ideas to me via reviews and I'll pick my favorites!**

**Rin: Are you actually going to talk to me this time?**

**NM: Why wouldn't I?**

**Rin: We'll, that radio guy came last time and you ignored me**

**NM: Because it was Cecil! If only it were Carlos…**

**(Perfect) Carlos: Hi  
NM: OMG! IT'S PERFECT CARLOS!**

**Rin: Sigh**

Bon's POV

There's something not right about that idiot, something weird. Inhumanly weird. The funny thing is, he and the teacher are brothers yet he seems perfectly normal.

"Hey, Shima, I think I have a way to confirm my suspicions about Rin."

"Okay, and what would that be?"

"A revealing charm."

"What's that?"

"It's basically something that shows a demon's true form, if it doesn't do anything to him, then he's human, if it does something, then he's not."

"How are we going to get him to trigger it?"

"We can set them up around the door so when he walks in they'll get triggered."

_Later…_

(No one's pov)

Rin approached the classroom door, something felt odd about it, but he was probably just being paranoid. He walked through the door and felt a wave of pressure. He felt like he did whenever he drew the Koma sword, but he hadn't drawn it.

Bon's POV

I watched Rin walk into the classroom and the second he walked in he burst into flames. A black tail was swinging back and forth behind him. He looked confused.

"Listen… it's not what you think-"

"What the hell are you?"

"What?"

"I said, what the hell are you?!" I yelled at him. He was looking around frantically, trying to find something.

"What's going on?!" He yelled, finally finding one of the papers pined to the door, ripping it down and setting it ablaze. The paper was gone in a second and its ashes fell out of Rin's grasp. The flames surrounding Rin disappeared when the paper was gone. "What was that?!"

"A charm used to reveal a demon's true form. What are you?" Rin's tail drooped a bit.

"Hehe… funny story…"

**I hope that you liked it, Mew Sunsetstar! Remember to post your ideas in the reviews for a chance to get featured! See you all next time!**

**Rin: Why do you do this to me? Telling people's secrets isn't nice**

**NM: Yeah, okay**

**Yukio: Why haven't I been in one of these in a while?**

**NM: Because Rin has been complaining a lot lately and it's been taking up space, by the way, turn into a demon in the magna already!**

**Yukio: Why?**

**NM: Because that part of the anime was awesome and there's hardly any fan art of it! I kind of want to use my magic author powers to turn you into a demon right now…**

**Yukio: I understand how you feel Rin**

**Rin: Good, by the way, she's drawing creepy circles in blood and chanting in Latin, I'd give you five seconds before you become a demon, you should run**

**NM: (Turns Yukio into a demon) Ha! I win!**

**Yukio: This wasn't a game!**

**NM: Too bad! (Evil smile)**

**Remember to leave your ideas for a chance to get featured, see you next time!**


	7. Fire Drills Hurt

**All I can say is thank you. We hit a thousand views this morning!**

**Rin: Time to celebrate!**

**NM: So… you aren't in a bad mood and you aren't going to complain about me revealing your secret for the seventh time?**

**Rin: I'm going to be happy that we hit a thousand views, I'll complain later**

**Yukio: Can someone explain to me what's going on?**

**NM: What do you mean?**

**Yukio: (Grabs tail) I'm not supposed to have a freaking tail!**

**NM: Don't worry, you'll only be a demon in the author's notes**

**This idea comes from a guest, so I can't really put a name here. Also, English is my first language, but I made the first chapter of this on my home laptop and have written the rest on my school laptop. The thing is, my school laptop's keyboard broke sometime on Tuesday and I have to use the glitchy touch screen's keyboard and it likes to auto-correct the names and other words, so I apologize for any mistakes and blame this touch screen. Wow that was long, let's get started!**

"Listen up! The school has installed new fire and demon protection sprinklers in the ceiling. These will not harm you however they have a few glitches. Just be prepared to get wet and avoid leaving papers everywhere and you should be fine." Yukio said to the half-asleep class.

"How can a sprinkler system protect against demons?" Izumo asked.

"The system has low level holy water inside of it so if you pull the fire alarm holy water will pour out of the ceiling." He paused. "We are also going to have a fire drill sometime this week, and as I said before, this system still has glitches. When the alarm is set off the sprinklers will turn on, we're trying to get that fixed, but until we do make sure you don't leave important papers lying around." He said, temporarily forgetting about his brother's 'interesting' situation. His brother, on the other hand, was sleeping, so he heard none of this.

This is going to be an interesting week.

_Later in this very interesting week…_

The cram school was about to start. Many students had put all their important papers into water-proof slips and some students had even brought umbrellas. Rin, of course, had no idea what was going on. He turned around to ask Shim but the fire alarm went off as soon as Yukio entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone, please leave in a calm, orderly fashion." He said before the sprinklers went off. Just before they went off he realized one problem…

…Rin.

"Rin!" He managed to say before the water poured out from the ceiling. Rin looked up at the sprinklers as water poured out of them, but it wasn't water because it burned. He fell over in pain.

"Yukio, what the hell is this stuff?!" He managed to say.

"It's just water, it shouldn't hurt." Bon said, looking at him. Yukio ran over to Rin.

"It's holy water, isn't it?" Rin said, Yukio nodded and dragged him out of the classroom.

_Later…_

"What the hell happened back there?" Bon asked Rin after they were safely in the hallway and the whole fiasco was over.

"Um…allergic to holy water..?" Rin said, knowing it was a stupid excuse.

"People aren't allergic to holy water. The only things that are supposed to be hurt by holy water are demons. You're a demon, aren't you?"

_I hate fire drills._

**Well guest, hope you liked it. And a note for other guests, if you would like me to use your idea, please leave a name so I can give you credit!**

**Rin: It burns!**

**Yukio: I guess that you should listen more, then**

**NM: You know, Yukio, you're a demon in the author's notes and you left these very easy to reach fire alarms everywhere… (cue evil grin)**

**Rin: You wouldn't**

**Yukio: Would you?**

**NM: (Inches towards fire alarm)**

**Yukio: Run!**

**Hahahahahahahaha! Anyway, remember to post your ideas for a chance to get featured! See you next time!**


	8. Static Electricity

**Alright! So this is another idea from MyPajamasAreCozy and I just had to do it! Before we start, I'm really busy during weekend so I can't keep my normal upload rate up on weekends. I will still try to upload once or twice daily during the week, though.**

**Rin: Let's get this over with**

**NM: You're going to hate this chapter**

**Rin: Why must we do this?**

**NM: Because no one else has and I can**

**Yukio: At least she didn't pull the fire alarm**

**NM: Oh! Right, I forgot! Thanks for reminding me! (Reaches for alarm)**

**Rin: Nice going Yukio!**

**Yukio: We should run**

**Remember to post your ideas for a chance to get featured!**

Rin was sitting in his dorm, sick. But the thing was, if he wasn't sick then he would've gotten some kind of warning about some very interesting things to come.

"…And so, we will be giving you all new uniforms that shock demons when they come near them."

He was going to have a fun day tomorrow.

_Later…_

The door to the room opened up and revealed an exorcist with his arms full of clothes. He proceeded to put the clothes on his bed and turned to his brother… who was sleeping.

"Why are you always sleeping? Oh, well, he'll find out soon enough."

_Soon enough…_

The next day at cram school Rin could tell something was off when he walked in the door, but it was just superstition. He sat next to Shemi and felt a shock.

"Ow! Dammit…" He mumbled to himself.

"Alright, I'm going to call your names and then you should come up and get your papers." Yukio said while grabbing a stack of papers. "Rin" he said. Rin walked up and grabbed the papers, receiving a slight shock. He yanked the papers out of his brother's hand.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, just a static electricity shock, that's all." Yukio smiled. "If that's all then sit down and stop standing there like an idiot. Izumo, come get your papers." Yukio said as his brother began to walk back to his seat. He passed Izumo on the way to his seat and received another shock.

_What the hell?_

He though. It happened again, and again, and again. It wouldn't stop, every time he passed someone he got shocked. The worst part was, the kept getting worse. It was as if the clothes were trying to torture him.

The class was going to write verses on the board. In all the shuffling around Rin got shocked at least five more times and he finally cracked.

"Why the hell do I keep getting shocked?!

"What do you mean? The new uniforms are only supposed to shock demons." Bon said.

_Crap…I just blew my own secret…_

"Really? That's interesting, when did we get those?" Rin said, trying to avoid a worst case scenario

"Yesterday, but you were sick, but still… something's not right here…"

_Don't figure it out, don't figure it out, don't figure it out…_

Rin silently chanted.

"You're a demon, aren't you?"

_Damn clothes!_

**I really hope that you liked it, MyPajamasAreCozy! Remember to post your ideas for a chance to get featured!**

**Rin: Static electricity? Really?**

**Yukio: (Claps) I didn't know that Rin knew such big words! Good job, Rin!**

**NM: I may or may not tutor him**

**Yukio: That should become a thing!**

**NM: What do you mean?**

**Yukio: You should write a story about your OC, Lea, (attempting) to tutor Rin!**

**NM: That's genius, why didn't I think of that?**

**Rin: Stop talking about me like I'm not here!**

**NM: How long has he been there?**

**Anyway, Rin's rage aside, do you want me to make a spin-off series for this\ a fanfic that I haven't published yet, but have sitting on my home laptop's hard drive? Let me know in the reviews! See you next time, bye!**


	9. You'll Regret It If You Sleep In Class

**We got 2000 view in one week!**

**Rin: Huzzah (blows party popper thing and gets confetti everywhere)**

**NM: Sorry that I couldn't upload this weekend but I was building robots to enslave humanity and didn't have wi-fi**

**Yukio: Congratulations, you hit 2000 views torturing my brother**

**NM: Don't worry, your torture shall come**

**Anyway, I really want to thank you all. You make me feel popular! Danke! Okay, so Shiloh Moon, it's alright. I took a quick peek at my stories to see how bad the spellings and grammar were and I cringed! I have problems with bad grammar too and it ticks me off when people on the internet write dose instead of does. And thanks! Anyway, this story idea comes from Bittersweet Alchemist! By the way, you should update The Vixen Alchemist, I like that story. Without further ado, let's go to the chapter!**

It was just a normal day for the cram school. Yukio teaching and Rin sleeping. The demon snoozed happily with a demon cat snoozing on his head.

_In Rin's dream…_

"_I am Satan, your true father."_

No…

"_Just release your demonic powers already."_

No..!

"_Today is the day that you are reborn as a demon!"_

No.!

Rin thought. He was forced to relive that horrible day in his dream. He didn't even realize that he was dreaming. He saw, in the last moments of his dream, his true father, Shiro, stab himself right through the heart.

"**NOOOOO!"**

_Outside of Rin's mind…_

"**NOOOOOOO!" **Rin bolted up and shouted, startling the class. Before anyone could react, Rin grabbed his sword and yanked the red cover off.

"Rin, don't!" His brother shouted, but it was too late. Rin ripped the sheath off of the blade and attacked the chalk board, instantly setting it on fire. Everyone was attempting to process what just happened.

"I was dreaming, wasn't I?"

**I really hope you enjoyed it Bittersweet Alchemist! And I really hope you update that story! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, it makes me really happy. Remember to post your ideas in a review for your chance to get featured and, to all the guests out there, remember to put a name in so I can give you credit! Thanks!**

**Yukio: Thanks Rin! Now we have to buy a whole new chalk board**

**Rin: Um… oops..?**

**NM: Yukio, don't torture Rin**

**Rin: Thank you!**

**NM: That's my job!**

**Rin: You're a bunch of demons**


	10. Amaimon Is Bored

**I just uploaded the last chapter, but felt bad about the weekend, so here's another one!**

**Amaimon: Am I finally in one of these things?**

**Rin: What's he doing here?!**

**NM: Shut up both of you! You'll spoil it!**

**Anyway, this story idea comes from a guest and they didn't leave a name, so, unfortunately, I can't give anyone credit for the idea. So to my guest viewers, remember to leave a name so I can give you credit!**

Rin, for once, was paying attention to class. That wasn't going to last long. Everything was going swimmingly in class, until one of the windows shattered. A wave of coal tars and hobgoblins burst into the room. Everyone stared at the sudden appearance of the demons. Finally, the last goblin came into the room, but it wasn't just any other one.

It was Amaimon's behemoth.

Yukio grabbed his pistols but it was too late, he got pinned on the ground by the behemoth.

"Everyone out!" He shouted, but the exwires were too petrified or fighting demons. Amaimon came through the wrecked window.

"What the hell is the earth king doing here?!" Bon yelled at the demon, but he ignored him. He chose to instead jump on Rin.

"Little brother" he whined "I'm so bored! Mephisto isn't interesting! Grab your sword and let's go play, okay?" Everyone stared at him.

"Little brother?" Bon asked, confused as hell.

"Here, let me help you." Amaimon said, ignoring the other people yet again. He grabbed the Koma sword and unsheathed it. "Let's go play little brother!" He said while waving the sword around. He got off of Rin leaving everyone confused. Amaimon summoned his behemoth and the jumped out the window, Rin following not too far behind.

"Get back here you damn bastard!" He shouted, chasing after them.

"Little brother and blue flames?" Shima asked while everyone tried to figure out what just happened.

"I'm sure that my brother didn't want you to find out this way, but he's actually a demon." Yukio ignored the looks of shock on everyone's faces. "We can explain later once we get him back." He pointed at the window and they got the message.

_After managing to find Rin…_

They had found Rin engaged in a battle with the king of earth.

"Isn't this a lot of fun, little brother?" The older demon asked while dodging blue flames that Rin was trying to hit him with.

"I just want my damn sword back!"

"Not yet, I'm having too much fun!" The class watched everything that they were doing, not sure whether they should interfere or not. Eventually, though, Amaimon grew tired of his younger brother.

And they had destroyed a huge area.

"This is boring, take your sword. I'm going to go see what Mephisto's up to." He threw Rin his sword and vanished. Yukio handed his brother the sheath and Rin placed the sword in it, allowing the blue flames to vanish. Everyone stared for a second until Bon's voice broke the silence.

"What the hell was that?!"

**Well guest, I hope that you liked it!**

**Amaimon: That was fun, we should do it again sometime**

**Rin: You wish!**

**NM: Boys, you do know what happens when you fight, don't you?**

**Amaimon: No actually**

**NM: That's right! You weren't here for that chapter! Here's a demonstration (Pulls fire alarm)**

**Yukio and Rin: NOOOOOO!**

**The Demons: It burns!**

**NM: MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, I really like to give you people credit for the awesome ideas that you send in so if you're a guest then type a name in so that I can give you credit. And be sure to submit more ideas for a chance to get featured next time! Bye!**


	11. Playstations are Demonic

**Alright! I was in math and realized that I hadn't given you poor people anything today! Also, don't worry! My other Blue Exorcist story, Pink Blast to the Past, has three or four more chapters written but they're on my home laptop and I have been super busy lately, I'll try to get another chapter of it out sometime this week.**

**Rin: That was long**

**NM: Finally get all of that water off, eh?**

**Rin: It's not funny!**

**NM: Blame Amaimon, he tempted me to do it**

**Amaimon: I was bored and didn't expect that**

**Danny: I'm back!**

**NM: Wow, it's been about five chapters since you were here**

**Rin: You abandoned us!**

**NM: What's his problem?**

**Danny: No clue**

**Rin: You dumped holy water on me!**

**NM: Again, blame Amaimon**

**This story idea comes from Mew Sunsetstar! And I apologize in advance, my knowledge on Kingdom Hearts isn't the best, so work with me here! I will try, but it won't be anything outstanding or anything.**

The exwires were having a party for living through the semester. It wasn't anything fantastic, but it was a pretty nice party. Rin made a huge cake, Izumo actually had a pretty good taste in music and a giant speaker, Bon and Shima got some decorations together, and Yukio had managed to get Mephisto's PS 3 and some games. It wasn't half bad. The exwires were leaving for a training camp run by Shura and Yukio in a few days and this seemed like the best way to end the school year.

Rin was currently furiously smashing buttons on a remote in an attempt to defeat the final boss of Kingdom Hearts. He wasn't doing a very good job of it either, he was failing horribly.

"Yer horrible at that, ya know Rin?" Shura, who was tipsy at the moment, said while laughing at the demon and drinking more alcohol out of a can she had. Her comment only made him smash the buttons harder. He began growling and glaring at the screen. People began to gather around him as he got closer to his goal of defeating the boss.

Unfortunately, no avail.

Rin died in his efforts to defeat it and was really pissed off. Shura, of course, wasn't helping and started laughing at him.

"Wow Rin! That was awful, that guy just kicked yer ass!" She said. Rin was really mad right now, burst into flames mad. And that's exactly what happened.

Someone pulled the game out of the PS 3 and put it away while Shura was teasing Rin and a few seconds later the game system burst into flames.

Blue flames.

"What the hell just happened?!" Bon yelled after someone extinguished the flames. He was confused even more by the fact that when it caught fire Rin did too.

"Rin! You're on fire!" Shima had noticed. From the looks of it he appeared to be possessed by a demon between his ears, fangs, and tail, but no one could survive being possessed by Satan that long.

Much less, long enough to set something on fire.

The flames surrounding Rin faded into nothingness and that's when the questions began. But the questions got interrupted when a pink cloud appeared.

"Hello, young students~!"

_Mephisto's going to kill me! Damn game!  
_

**I really hope that you enjoyed it Mew Sunsetstar! I'm sorry that there's only one upload today, but I was really busy!**

**Mephisto: Rin…you're a dead man!**

**Rin: Um…it was an accident!**

**NM: You two…didn't Amaimon tell you what happened when you fight?**

**Mephisto: Um…no**

**NM: (Grabs squirt bottle) BACK! BACK DEMON! (Squirts Mephisto with squirt bottle)**

**Rin: At least she didn't pull the fire alarm**

**NM: The fire department yelled at me for a false alarm and apparently the alarm is only for fan-caused flames**

**Anyway, be sure to leave ideas in the reviews for a chance to get featured and sorry for lack of Kingdom Heart-y-ness…I don't know much about the game. See you next time, bye!**


	12. Flames Of Love

**Hello everyone!**

**Mephisto: Why does she have a holy water squirt bottle?**

**Rin: Didn't you hear? The fanfiction fire department doesn't like false alarms**

**NM: Looks like the whole gang's here!**

**Yukio: Things are really getting out of control here, aren't they?**

**NM: What would ever give you that idea?**

**Rin: Do you want the whole list or the top ten?**

**Yukio: Since this fanfic started you've turned me into a demon, sprayed a few demons with holy water, contacted the freaking fire department, and scared away an innocent ghost boy**

**NM: Um…the ghost boy came back…**

**That craziness aside, this story idea comes from Crazydutchy! This one-shot is also a Shemi/ Rin chapter because it needs some kind of ship. Hope you enjoy!**

"Isn't this so nice Rin?" Shemi asked. The two of them were looking at the sunset.

_A few days ago…_

"Um…Shemi, if you aren't busy this Friday, would you like to have a picnic…you know…like a-"

"Like a date?"

"Exactly!"

"That sounds wonderful~!"

_Back to the future…or the present, technically speaking…_

They found the perfect hill just a short walk from the academy. It was a wonderful evening, nothing to crazy happening. The evening was slowly creeping up the hill in the form of the night sky. They packed the blanket back into the basket that Rin brought and prepared to part ways.

"Well Rin-"She said before she got cut off by him putting his mouth on hers. She was shocked at first, but then relaxed.

_I feel so warm…what's that feeling?_

Rin thought. He may have gotten too warm, though. Shemi immediately backed away in fear and confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, failing to notice the blue glow.

"Rin…you're on fire!" Shemi said in a loud voice. Rin finally noticed and made the flames disappear. "What was that? Are you alright?"

"This is an interesting story…"

**I know that is was short, but I really hope you liked it Crazydutchy! I apologize for only one chapter today, but I am a busy person! I will try to update my other Blue Exorcist fanfic sometime this week. To all of my Canadian and high up American viewers, who else wants that storm from New York to come closer?**

**Rin: I want school to be canceled**

**Yukio: It's not like you ever pay attention anyway**

**Rin: Pff…not true**

**NM: We all know that you're lying, Rin**

**Be sure to leave your ideas in the reviews for a chance to get featured! See you next time, bye!**


	13. Drunk Valentines

**Let's cut to the chase, another foul Valentine's Day is upon us.**

**Rin: Why is it foul?**

**NM: Chalky hearts, cheesy cards, sappy movies, and the horrors of Valentine's Day… (Shudder)**

**Rin: Um…you do know that you just wrote a romance story, right?**

**NM: That has nothing to do with Valentines Day and was honestly a coincidence**

**Rin: Sure…keep telling yourself that**

**NM: You do know that your date is officially non-existent now, right?**

**Rin: Wait, what?!**

**This is another foul Valentines Day, so I'll try to get some Valentine-y-ness. Sure, high school students don't normally have Valentines Day parties, but work with me here. Anyway, this idea comes from Bittersweet Alchemist! Hope you like it!**

It was Valentines Day and the cram school decided to celebrate. It was also because Yukio was out on a week-long mission and Shura shouldn't (and can't) teach anyone anything. So…party, because of Shura's inability as a teacher. Well, it wasn't a bad party or anything. There was music, food, and, of course, Shima flirting with everything female in a ten foot radius of him. Everything was fine, and the definition of fine in this case is that nothing exploded, so it was a pretty good party. It was going fine until Yukio walked in the door.

"Um…what's going on?" He asked, looking around for Shura. He saw her drinking some punch and making a disgusted face and he watched as she pulled a beer can out of who knows where and open it and dump its contents into the bowl. She stirred it in and drank some, giving a satisfied look she finally noticed the person who had been staring at her for a few minutes.

"Hey there, chicken! Yer back early!" She said, walking towards him.

"What is this?"

"It's Valentines Day!" She said while shooting her fist into the air and smiling.

"Okay, but why did you put alcohol in the punch?"

"Because it's better that way~!"

"The students are minors."

"I didn't put that much in~!" Yukio sighed.

"You're evil, you know that?" She giggled at his comment.

Everything was going smoothly and no one had died, so what could go wrong? A very drunk demon, that's what. A few students that didn't know about Shura's 'special' addition to the punch drank it and became tipsy, but no one really noticed, until Rin got drunk. The cold liquid touched his lips and he began to feel strange.

"Rin! You're burning!" Shemi shouted. Everyone stared at the boy. His body was surrounded in the blue flames they had grown to hate. Rin felt dizzy and slightly sick. His vision blurred and he fainted.

"That was interesting~!" Was the last thing he heard before giving in to the darkness.

**Well, happy Valentines Day!**

**Rin: That wasn't happy, I got drunk**

**NM: Yes, but I've made you get high before and people wanted to see you drunk**

**Rin: Why do you do this to me?**

**Shura: I'm telling you, I did a good deed**

**Yukio: You got teenagers drunk**

**Shura: But it tasted a lot better after I put stuff in it**

**NM: Shura, what did we say about getting teens drunk?**

**Shura: If you're going to do it, do it quickly and quietly?**

**NM: Exactly!**

**But that's besides the point, we hit 3000 views this morning! I want to thank you all soooooo much and as a reward I am going to give you all e-blue flames (throws you e-blue flames) enjoy! Anyway, this story idea came from Bittersweet Alchemist and if you want your idea featured then leave it in the reviews and I'll do my best! Thank you all so much for 3000 views and see you next time! Bye!**


	14. The World's Worst Familiar Version 2!

**Happy Friday the Thirteentines Day!**

**Rin: Um…what?**

**NM: It's a combination of Friday the Thirteenth and Valentines Day! Isn't that the weirdest combination ever?**

**Yukio &amp; Rin: Yes**

**Yukio: Anyway, how many views are we at now?**

**NM: (Sprays Yukio with holy spray bottle) you're breaking the fourth wall! Even a son of Satan doesn't have the power to do that!**

**Rin: Um…I hate to tell you this Nurse Medusa, but I think he died**

**Yukio: …Pain…**

**NM: Don't worry! Magical author powers can do anything! Watch! (Pricks finger and draws blood circle)**

**To be continued…**

**Anyway…we didn't hit enough views for an announcement, but we're close! This idea comes from MyPajamasAreCozy (still love that name) and I try to do every idea, even if you have a lot of them! Also, you have permission to set something on fire so I can torture those demons. Time for summoning, version 2.0!**

"As many of you are aware, we are going to attempt to summon familiars again since you've become stronger since the last time. Rin, you get to try first." Yukio calmly said and he passed out the magic paper. His brother looked at the paper and pricked his finger. He mumbled a few words under his breath and waited a second. Suddenly a ring of blue fire circled about a foot or two away from Rin and a puff of black smoke appeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Bon asked, trying to see through the smoke. The smoke finally cleared and revealed Rin and a demon. The demon was about five feet tall, it had blood red hair that went to its shoulders and purple eyes. Two black horns were on its head. She wore a torn, gothic style, black dress that had three slits in the back for her bat style wings and furry tail. Her dress had a dark purple sash and belt held up with skull shaped pins. She bowed at Rin.

"You have called, my young prince." She said. Rin cringed and tried to think of a reason that she would call him a prince that his friends would believe. But before he could think of one, Shima broke the silence.

"Young prince? What does the demon-chic mean by that?" Before Rin could say anything the demon replied.

"You mean you haven't told them of your heritage? Why would you lie?"

"Um…what do you mean?" Rin asked, trying to play dumb.

"You know what I mean, my young prince." Bon decided to try to get some answers.

"What does that mean? Who are you? What is Rin's heritage?"

"In order, Rin is the young prince of Gehenna, I am Ochiba, humble servant of the satanic bloodline, and I just said what his heritage is." She said in an emotionless voice.

"Prince of Gehenna…Satanic bloodline…you mean-" Bon said as the class was piecing it together.

"Rin is the son of Satan and prince of Gehenna." The demon finished. Everyone stared at Rin for a few seconds, letting the words Ochiba just said sink in.

…_My young prince…_

…_Satanic bloodline…_

…_Son of Satan…_

"Rin…she's joking, right?" Shemi asked.

"Um…" He paused, wishing she was. He un-coiled his tail and freed it from its place in his shirt. His classmates replied to that with gasps and looks of shock and confusion. "I wish she was."

**I hope you liked it, MyPajamasAreCozy!**

**Anyway…**

…**Where we left off…**

**Rin: Um…what are you doing?**

**NM: (Chanting in Latin)**

**Yukio: (Suddenly wakes up)**

**NM: Hey! It worked!**

**Yukio: (Consumed by smoke cloud)**

**Rin: What just happened?**

**Yukio: Meow **_**(Telepathy) What just happened?**_

**Rin: Yukio! You're a cat!**

**Anyway, if you were wondering, Ochiba roughly means 'Fallen Leaf' and that sounded like a good demon name to me. Happy Friday the Thirteentines Day! Remember to leave a suggestion in the reviews for more ways for me to kill Rin's secret! See you next time, bye!**


	15. Friday The Thirteenth Is Cursed

**I was almost finished with this chapter and then some idiot closed my computer and I lost the file after working on it for a freaking half hour, moral of the story; don't touch peoples computers because now I'm pissed.**

**Yukio: Meow **_**what's going on?**_

**NM: What do you mean?**

**Yukio: Meow **_**I'm a cat now!**_

**NM: Blame Rin, he interrupted my Blue Magic**

**Rin: Isn't it Black Magic?  
NM: Why only black? Why not white, lime, or purple?**

**Yukio: Meow **_**I don't care what you call it, just explain what happened!**_

**NM: Rin messed me up, that's what**

**Anyway, I read (and love) all of your reviews and plan to write every single one, but I felt that I had to write a Friday the Thirteenth story on Friday the Thirteenth. This story idea comes from Mew SunsetStar, hope you enjoy! **_**Avery is Awesome! Wasps! That was the person next to me…**_

"Alright, since Yukio is away on a mission and I can't teach and it's Friday the Thirteenth we're going to watch a horror movie." Shura said while standing in front of the cram school.

"Doesn't today just feel unlucky, Rin?" Shemi asked him. He nodded despite feeling lucky.

_It's probably because I'm a demon…_

He thought. Shura pulled a screen out of the ceiling and set up a laptop with a projector and she put the movie in. It was just your average horror movie with blood, locked doors, the blonde chic that dies first, etc. And, for a bunch of exorcists in training, the students were panicked as anything. They jumped at every jump scare the movie made and a few of them (Shima and Shemi) almost had heart attacks. Rin was being a scaredy cat, which Shura laughed at him for.

It was nearing the movie's end when they heard a girl scream in mortal panic.

"Something grabbed me!" Shemi shouted. She looked at her arm which had a tail tightly wrapped around it. The class couldn't see where it came from, only that a demon's tail was gripping Shemi. She grabbed it and yanked it which responded in a squeak from Rin. Bon got up and turned on the lights to find out what was going on. When they turned on the lights they saw Rin on the floor.

Shemi tugged on it. She pulled it a bit harder resulting in a squeak from Rin.

"That hurt, dammit!" She looked at the tail in her hand and paused for a second.

"Rin..?" She said in a questioning manner.

"Yes Shemi…" He responded.

"You…have a tail."

"Um…yeah…I do." He said, unwinding his tail and freeing Shemi's arm. Everyone stared at the boy on the floor. Before anyone could say anything Shura burst out laughing.

"Ya got yer huge secret exposed because ya got scared in a freakin horror movie!" She said in between laughs.

"It's not funny, dammit!" He said, beginning to get mad at her. Bon walked up behind him and poked his tail. Rin twitched and turned around.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" Bon asked Rin.

_Looks like this day is cursed after all…_

**Happy Friday the Thirteentines Day everybody!**

**I worked really hard to get this out because people kept bugging me while writing this so I hope you guys liked it! Also, sorry Yukio, you'll (probably) be in the next chapter.**

**Yukio: Meow**

**NM: Sorry, the translator broke, so I can only hear meowing**

**Rin: He's mad at you, maybe it's a good thing that the translator broke**

**NM: Yukio, don't be mad, blame Rin**

**Yukio: Meow**

**Rin: You do NOT want to know what he just said**

**See you all next time! Bye!**


	16. Madness on Monday!

**If you don't read my other (non-Lea) Blue Exorcist fanfic, you didn't see me apologizing for lack of uploads yesterday. Well, sorry. I didn't have school and was busy helping my parents clean and then building robots (to enslave humanity).**

**Rin: Are you going to do something evil…again?**

**NM: No…I'm turning you into a human!**

**Rin: Seriously?**

**NM: No**

**This story idea comes from lilKCsunshine and I'm really excited to write this one! The demon in this chapter, Twist, is going to have the same description as Ochiba from an early chapter. Hope you like it!**

Rin and Yukio ran into the forest. All the exwires were sent on a mission to investigate a mysterious demon known as Twist. She was flying upwards to escape the two.

"_Ah, Rin Okumura, I see that you have quite the secret, secrets are boring. But don't worry, I have a very interesting way to reveal your little secret." _The demon said while summoning several black storm clouds. She then proceeded to strike Rin with lightning.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted.

"_Don't worry, you will feel the same pain soon enough." _She said as the exwires began to catch up. She ended up hitting all of them with the lightning.

"_Can't have anyone missing out on the fun…now can we?"_

_Later…_

Once everyone had finally woken up they noticed that Ochiba had disappeared. They filled out a report and simply left, after all, they had school the next day.

_The next day (I guess that I'm in a time skip mood)…_

The Kyoto trio was in their dorm room sleeping like they normally did (AN: No…really?) Bon usually got up first, and he did, like normal. However, when he woke up something happened, Bon burst into flames.

Blue flames.

_In the Okumura's room…_

Rin had gotten out of bed early for something to drink. On his way back to the room he accidentally woke Yukio up.

"Good morning Rin." His brother said in a slurred and half-asleep way. He sat up and noticed something black flicking around in the corner of his eye. "Can you get your tail out of my face?" He said irritably.

"I'm all the way over here, so how could my tail be over there?" Rin asked him. Yukio grabbed the end of the tail and yanked on it. He yelped and fell out of his bed. Rin, who was now completely awake, ran over to his brother. His brother was on the floor staring at the black, fuzzy object. Rin gasped and Yukio looked at him.

"I'm not a demon!" Rin said while feeling the tips of his ears to find that they weren't pointed. Rin then looked closer at his younger brother. "But you are."

"But how is that possible?" Yukio asked. He was now wearing his glasses and looking in a mirror to see what all had changed. He now had fangs, pointed ears, and a tail, all of which pointed to him becoming a demon. Rin, on the other hand, was a human again.

"Wait! What about the Koma sword?" Rin said while grabbing it out of his bed and unsheathing it. When he did instead of him catching fire, Yukio did. The handle of the sword began to feel extremely hot, and Rin dropped it. Yukio looked confused and picked the sword up.

"Isn't it hot?"

"No, why?" Yukio asked while putting the sword away. He handed it to Rin who pushed it away.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not connected to the Koma sword anymore, you are. Take care of it."

_Later in class…_

Well, just before class, actually. The Kyoto trio discovered that they weren't the only ones having an 'interesting' day. It seemed like everyone in the class had some sort of demonic features in one way or another. Shemi and Shima had fangs and could hear demons, Bon had a tail and occasionally caught fire, and so on. Rin walked in and they didn't even give him a chance to sit down.

"What happened to you?" Shima asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously? We've all been having a weird day! We've all gotten demonic powers somehow." Rin's eyes widened.

"You too?" He asked.

"Why, are you getting them too?" Izumo asked.

"No but Yukio was." He answered. It was best to play along while they suspected nothing. Yukio walked in the room and immediately noticed that something was off.

"So it happened to you too?" Bon said.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked and they explained what had happened.

"The only one here who it didn't effect is Rin." Bon said while pointing and the formerly half demon.

"Well, if it is a demon's spell, it will probably wear off." Yukio said. But, little did they know, it wouldn't.

The powers and physical traits changed around between them, however two things stayed consistent.

Yukio didn't just have demonic powers, it was like he had become a demon.

And Rin stayed human.

It went on this way for about two weeks until the Kyoto trio began to put two ad two together.

"What if Rin was a demon and then Twist's spell gave us his powers?" Shima asked.

"But that doesn't explain the blue flames." Bon said.

"What if it does, though?" Shima replied. Before anyone else could say anything a voice was heard.

"_I was wondering how long it would take you!" _Twist yelled. A black cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room and she emerged from it. _"How can you all be so smart and stupid at the same time? The one you call Rin Okumura is not only a demon, but Satan's son!" _She shouted. Before anyone could process what she said she hit them with the same lightning that caused the whole fiasco. When she did everyone turned back to normal, but one thing was different.

Rin wasn't human anymore.

The second he became a demon again he grabbed the Koma sword off of Yukio's back and charged after the demon.

"_Until next time." _She said, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Rin put the sword away and turned around to face his now human classmates. Shima broke the silence.

"I always knew there was something weird about you!"

**Hope that you liked it and it makes up for a lack of uploads yesterday!**

**Rin: You actually did make me human**

**NM: Yeah, but I like you as a demon more**

**Yukio: Meow **_**that's what you said to me**_

**NM: And that's because it's true, you two are 20% more badass as demons**

**Remember to leave a suggestion in the reviews below! See you next time, bye!**


	17. Think Before You Say

**For those of you that fav/ follow my profile will notice that I already uploaded two oneshots today for Future Diary and Fate/ Stay Night. For those of you waiting for my next Lea Universe story, I explained it in an author's note in something that I haven't uploaded yet, so be patient.**

**Rin: How much torture am I getting this time?**

**NM: Only I know…for now…**

**Rin: I don't trust you anymore**

**NM: You should've stopped trusting me a long time ago**

**Trusting me aside…this idea comes from BritanniaAnimeFreak and I love for name! Be sure to leave ideas in the reviews! But, that aside, we hit 5000 views this morning! As a thank you I'll turn Yukio back to normal!**

**Yukio: *No longer a cat* you mean that you could do that the whole time?**

**NM: You never asked**

"Well, you try doing everything that I have to do and not wanting to sleep once in a while!" Rin shouted at his brother. They had been fighting for a few minutes because Rin fell asleep in class, again. The Kyoto trio were only outside of the classroom because Shima left some papers in his desk.

"It's not like you ever do anything! You just sleep and forget your homework!"

"That's because I don't give a damn about school! I'm only here to become an exorcist!"

"But you fall asleep in this class to! How exactly do you expect to become an exorcist when the only skill you have is using Satan's flames?!" Bon turned to face Shima.

"What do you think the teach means by that?" Shima shrugged and waited for the brothers to continue. There was a second of silence, but what broke it stunned the trio.

"I didn't ask to be Satan's son!"

"But you could learn to do things besides use his flames!" Yukio said, but went unheard by the trio.

_I didn't ask to be Satan's son…_

The practically ripped the door off of its hinges when running into the room, startling both of the brothers. Yukio regained his calm and asked them something.

"What are you doing here, you three?"

"We came back because Shima left some important paper in the desk."

"Alright, go grab them." Yukio said. Shima hesitated. "What's wrong?" Rin was next to speak.

"You overheard, didn't you?" Rin asked. They slowly nodded. Rin sighed and un-coiled his tail.

_The next day…_

The trio promised to keep it a secret but wanted to know why Rin always carried a sword. He promised to show the whole class at the same time.

"_Are you sure you want to tell everyone?" Yukio asked._

"_They know now, so why not?"_

Yukio walked into the room at the time they would normally start class.

"Rin has something he would like to share with the class right now and he says that it is top priority, so pay attention." Yukio said while stepping out of his brother's way. Rin silently pulled the red and black cloth off of the Koma sword and drew it.

"Blue flames…" Someone said. The class was silent from shock of the secret or the fact that he chose to reveal it.

Either way…

…things would never be the same.

**Hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Rin: I didn't**

**NM: Well then, don't drop the bomb when you think that you're alone, wait till you actually are**

**Yukio: The author has a point**

**NM: Danke**

**Rin: You're just siding with her because she turned you back to normal!**

**Yukio: So what if I am? And, author, you said you'd turn me back to normal but I'm still a demon**

**NM: What have I said about you two being demons before?**

**Anyway…I want to thank all of you for touching my heart with over 5000 views! I have never been happier! We're also almost at 50 reviews! So, I want to thank you all from the bottom of my endless, dark, cat-filled, void of a heart! See you next time, bye!**


	18. Stupidity Is The Enemy

**I would like to apologize for hardly any uploads last week, but school got canceled a TON last week and it's supposed to be canceled a lot next week too. I love snow. Anyway, no school would've been fine…if my brain wasn't in a nostalgic mood. I grew up watching one of those silly little animes (like Pokemon or Digimon) and had a DS game from the series that I got probably a decade ago and I was in the nostalgic mood so I reset the game and replayed the story mode for memories sake.**

**Rin: You done?**

**NM: What? I wanted to relive my childhood!**

**Rin: So, are you going to write now?**

**NM: Yeah, why not?**

**Okay, so today's idea comes from Bittersweet Alchemist! Be sure to leave your ideas in the reviews for a chance to get featured! Hope you like it!**

Gym class.

Some love it, some hate it, but for Rin, it's just another obstacle in the way of his journey to become an exorcist. There was also the problem that they were required to take showers after class and it wasn't an easy job explaining why you had a tail so most days Rin would wait until everyone had left to take a shower. However, the Kyoto trio and they desperately wanted to understand the enigma that is Rin Okumura. When gym had finished up they decided to follow Rin into the locker room. Rin looked around like he was hiding something and then got ready to take a shower.

_(AN: Skipping the awkward part…)_

The Kyoto trio watched Rin get in the shower and realized why he always waited.

Rin had a tail.

Shima dropped his bag in shock and Rin heard it hit the floor. He swiftly grabbed his towel and covered himself.

"Hello?" He asked. Looking around he finally noticed the people watching. They came out from hiding and stared. This went on for a few seconds until Rin finally spoke.

"Let me finish here and I'll tell you later." He said and they nodded and walked upstairs. When they got upstairs they saw Yukio.

"Have you guys seen Rin?" Yukio asked. "He was supposed to be at the cram school five minutes ago, then again, so were you."

_Is that why Rin is late every day?_

"Um…Yukio…this is kind of a personal question and you don't have to answer it, but is Rin human?" Yukio seemed startled by Shima's question, as if he had seen it coming.

"So, how did you find out?" Yukio asked as his older brother walked out of the locker room.

"I'm assuming that you want answers." Rin said. "Yukio, what are you doing here?"

"I came here because you were late, again."

"Well, I'd like to see you get showered after gym while trying to hide a tail. Anyway, you can ask anything. It's not really a secret anymore." Yukio looked surprised at his brother.

"So you really got found out…you're an idiot."

"Hey! I tried to keep it a secret! You can't say I didn't try!"

"So…you're not human." Shima said. The brothers stopped bickering and looked at the pink haired boy.

"I guess that's kind of obvious at this point." Rin paused. "No, no I'm not." The black tail that just destroyed his secret revealed itself and began swaying back and forth. The three stared at the mysterious object silently as if mesmerized by it. It rocked back and forth with a sense of rhythm. There were a few seconds of silence when someone broke it.

"You do know you're all late to class?" Yukio said.

_After a mad dash to the cram school…_

Yukio walked in the room and apologized for being fifteen minutes late and then proceeded to yell at the Kyoto trio for being late. Following them in was Rin, but it wasn't a surprise, he was always late. However when he was walking in Yukio looked like he was going to have a heart attack and was signaling him to stop or something. Rin, being the idiot he is, didn't notice. He waltzed right into a bad situation.

"Rin, you have a tail!" Shemi shouted. It was at this moment that Rin got really pissed at himself for being such an idiot. He got really mad and, without noticing, burst into flames. Yukio ran over to his brother.

"Calm down, you didn't mean to show everyone." He said and the flames disappeared. His classmates calmed down a little bit, but put yourself in their shoes. Your friend just walked in the room with a tail and then burst into blue flames. Not exactly the idea of a normal in anyone's mind. Rin sighed and his tail drooped.

"Well, isn't this just a lovely day?" 

**Well I hope you liked it! I had a TON of writer's block when writing this and worked REALLY hard to get this done for you guys!**

**Rin: Did it HAVE to have a shower scene?**

**NM: That was the only place I could've put it and I tried to avoid the awkwardness as much as possible**

**Rin: But, still, a shower scene?  
NM: I hate fan service as much as the next action-loving, female viewer, why do you think I hated Free?**

**Anyway, if you've been reading these author's notes you'll notice a reoccurring trend of me talking about building robots to enslave humanity. Well, there is a purpose to that. I'm in this club thing and we have to present our robot and do a required task with it. This time it is staking recycling bins (of doom!) Anyway, that compotation is this week and I will be unable to upload anything this Thursday or Friday but will be back (hopefully) on Monday after I enslave humanity with the power of the recycle bin stacking robot of doom! I watched some Invader Zim recently if you can't tell….that about covers everything, so leave some ideas in the reviews below and see you next time! Bye!**


	19. Familiars Are Demons

**Alrighty everybody! Welcome back to my fastest updating story! Well, if you followed my other (non-OC) Blue Exorcist fanfic you'll know that I want to rewrite it, so check out the story!**

**Rin: You said you were making robots to enslave humanity last night**

**NM: Yep! The recycling bin stacking robot…of doom!**

**Random: She wants to knock our future threesome partner up with cat babies. **

**NM: O-o (chases person next to me with a pointy, flaming stick)**

**Rin: …**

**Yukio: Why do you keep everything she writes in this story?**

**NM: I don't know…I LIKE CORN!**

**Both: …**

**NM: I do...**

**Whatever the heck just happened aside, today's idea comes from Bittersweet Alchemist! Wow…I guess I really like your suggestions! Anyway, hope you like it!**

The exwires were finally going on a mission! They were sent to investigate demons being sensed but not being seen. Some higher up exorcists assumed that the demons could only be seen by another demon, so Yukio's class was perfect since it had two tamers.

"Alright, Shemi and Izumo please summon your familiars and then we'll get started." Yukio said when his class had arrived. The girls nodded and proceeded to summon the demons. "Alright, if you can't find anything in and hour then come back here and we'll try something else." They nodded and ran off.

_An hour later…_

The two girls showed up having come no closer to the odd occurrences. Yukio sighed and really hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't end in disaster.

It was stupid to hope for that.

"Alright, well even if they couldn't see anything, demons can sense each other." Yukio said.

"How can they?" Izumo asked.

"We're not really sure, all we know is that demons can somehow sense other demons presences. Try telling you foxes to go to the nearest demon." Izumo nodded and turned to her foxes.

"Go to the nearest demon besides each other and Nii-chan." She said and they faded. They reappeared a few seconds later sitting on Rin's shoulders. Yukio cringed while Rin looked kind of scared. "I asked you two to find demons, not idiots." She said.

"_But we did exactly what you asked. You said to go to the nearest demon besides each other and Nii-chan." _One of the foxes said. The other one crawled down Rin's back and pulled a black, fuzzy object out of his shirt. Rin yelped.

"Don't touch my tail-"He said before realizing that the others were staring at him. "Um…I mean-"He tried to make it seem like he hadn't just said that he had a tail. But, there was no use denying the black object that now swung behind him. Shima walked up to it and started petting it.

"Rin…why did those foxes say that you're a demon?" Shemi asked while looking at Rin in a confused manner. Rin sent a look to Yukio as if to say 'help me!'

"Um...because-"Rin started, but got cut off by the foxes.

"_Because he is a demon. What would we gain from lying to you?" _Izumo thought hard about it.

_What would the gain?_

They wouldn't gain anything, which means they were telling the truth.

Rin is a demon.

**Dun dun dun!**

**About yesterday…I was really busy. School isn't always free time for an hour or two, sometimes we actually work, so sorry!**

**Rin: Wait, you have to actually work at school?**

**NM: You do too, you know**

**Yukio: You just keep sleeping instead of working**

**NM: Although, he IS the main character, so not doing your work is excusable**

**Yukio: But-**

**NM: No buts, he's the main character and you aren't**

**Rin: I thought we weren't allowed to break the fourth wall**

**NM: You aren't, but I am**

**I really liked this idea and would like some more, so post a review with an idea and it may get featured next time! See you next time, bye!**


	20. Why Rin Shouldn't Summon

**I wasn't planning anything today, but you guys are the best fans ever and I decided (in light of the recent snow days) to give you guys something because we hit both 7000 views and 50 reviews! Congratz to 3DPhantom for being the 50****th**** reviewer!**

**Rin: (Sets off firework with flames)**

**Yukio: (Blows party popper)**

**NM: In exchange for this support I promise my fans the moon when I finally take over the world**

**Rin: Can you do that?**

**NM: Once I own the world I can do whatever I please**

**Today's idea comes from both 3DPhantom and Lumina Lights (guest). I know that I've done summoning ideas before, but this one is different, and that means good different, not bad different. I hope you enjoy it and post ideas for more stories! Enjoy!**

"Alright, we are going to attempt the summoning test again today. First up, Rin." Yukio said, not considering the horrible things that could and were about to happen. You see, no one thought of the possibility that Satan wasn't the only demon that could create the gate. Rin nodded and grabbed the paper. He pricked his finger and began to summon. When the blood touched the circle and he dropped the paper it began to expand. The blood began to shape itself in a rectangle and began growing vertically.

"What the hell is that?!" Bon yelled. Rin looked at the growing shape in horror and fear. It expanded further and began to change color on the edges. The edges turned gold and demonic features began to appear. Rin stumbled backwards in fear. Rin had just accidentally created something so powerful that even the most powerful demons couldn't create it.

Rin just made a Gehenna Gate.

Coal tars poured out of the gate and began attacking the people inside of the room. The exwires began attacking the tiny demons, but they all had one thing in mind,

_what just happened?_

Rin decided that since the only way to destroy the gate was his flames, he should use them. His secret was destroyed anyway.

"Listen! I can destroy the gate! Just back away!" He said. Bon looked skeptical.

"You can't be serious."

"Just trust me!" Rin said and they began backing away. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself and he grabbed Kurikara. He removed the red cloth cover and gripped the handle. He unsheathed it and swung it at the gate. The gate burst into flames and the demons disappeared. He put Kurikara away and stared at the other exwires.

"What just happened?!" Yukio yelled at his brother.

"That is a perfect example of why I shouldn't summon. That was Gehenna Gate." Rin said, only adding to the confusion. His tail swayed back and forth behind him. "I didn't want you all to find out like this." The shock was beginning to die down and they began to put everything together.

_Blue flames…_

…_Gehenna Gate…_

…Rin is the son of Satan.

**Sorry it's so short! These summoning ideas are interesting! If anyone has a really good one (or idea in general) leave it in the reviews! I kind of want something about Rin trying to use other demon powers (like he's reading about them in a book and he starts trying to use them) and he turns into an animal or switches bodies with someone on accident or something.**

**Rin: Why are you so evil?**

**NM: Because it's fun! The floor is my friend!**

**Danny: I question why I'm still here**

**NM: I thought that you left a long time ago**

**Danny: I've been hiding in the closet**

**NM: I should check the closet footage!**

_**Footage:**_

_**Danny: (Hiding in corner on ceiling)**_

_**Yukio: (Walks in)**_

_**Danny: Trying to escape the evil author?**_

_**Yukio: (Nods) she's crazy!**_

**NM: Time to raid the closet!**

**See you all next week and thank you all for the support! Leave ideas for a chance to get featured, see you next time, bye!**


	21. Don't Let Rin Study

**Okay, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I did publish anew story! It's called The Demonic Host and the title should be self-explanatory! It's about Rin (and maybe Shima) joining the host club! If you can't tell, it's a crossover with Ouran. Anyway…where we left off…**

**NM: (Storms into closet, sees Mephisto, Yukio, and Amaimon hiding)**

**Yukio: He told you about the closet, didn't he?**

**Danny: Sorry!**

**Mephisto: Well, I'm leaving, good luck Yukio! (Disappears with Amaimon in a pink cloud)**

**Yukio: Seriously?!  
Anyway, today's idea comes from MyPajamasAreCozy! And if you were wondering what robotics team I'm on it's a club called First Robotics Competition aka FRC. It's available for high school students and a lot of fun so you should see if your town has a team. Any who, to the chapter!**

"Damn! This isn't working!" Rin yelled, slamming a book into the ground. Yukio just stared at him.

"What isn't working?" Yukio said to try to get him to stop destroying their room's floor. Rin looked at his brother and stopped getting mad at the book.

"Oh, nothing much…" He said. Yukio picked the abused book off of the ground and looked at it. It was actually a text book for his exorcism class.

"May I ask what you were trying to do and why you were beating this book?" He said while looking at the page that was open. He read some of the text and realized what his brother was trying to do. "Rin?"

"Um...yes..?"

"Why were you trying to use demonic powers?" Yukio said calmly. The book was open to a page about the kinds of powers high level demons can use.

"Aw, come on! Wouldn't it be cool if I could do this stuff? Doing things like teleporting and duplication would be cool!" Rin said. He took the book back and continued to read and use the various powers. After a few minutes Yukio got bored watching his brother.

"Just don't set anything on fire-"He said as a trail of fire appeared behind Rin. It disappeared after a few seconds and a black streak appeared. It was a tail.

"I did not expect that." Rin said looking at it.

"What kind of demon power gives a demon a second tail?" I asked him as he looked at it.

"Although, that's kind of disappointing! Is that really the closest I can come to duplication?!" Rin said. The second tail burst into blue flames and disappeared.

"Rin"

"Hm?"

"One of you is more than enough." Yukio told him.

_If he keeps this up then this is going to be a long week…_

Yukio thought. Rin continued to read and burst into flames after a few minutes. His body seemed to burn in the flames. It turned to ash.

"Rin!" His brother yelled. A blue flame appeared in the middle of the room and the ash pile swirled around the new flame and constructed itself into a black wolf.

"That was awesome!" The wolf said, looking at its surroundings.

"Rin?" Yukio asked, looking closer at the wolf.

"Yep! I guess I'm not useless after all!"

"You can turn into a wild dog, useful. Try not to do that around other people." Yukio said. "And do you know how to reverse it?" 

_The next day at the cram school…_

It took over an hour, but Rin managed to change himself back to normal. Which was good, because Yukio had no idea what he'd do if he had to explain to the other students why his brother was a wolf. It was the middle of class and Rin was sleeping, like normal.

_I should try that again sometime…_

He thought as he slept. He was thinking about his little 'power hour' he had yesterday.

_I need to look at some more demon powers in other books…_

He began thinking more and more about the abilities he could use.

_I wonder why it was a wolf…_

This was all well and good in his mind, but outside, not so much. Blue flames encircled Rin and began to incinerate his body.

"Rin!" Shemi shouted as his body finished disintegrating. "Rin…" She said because to everyone besides Yukio, it looked like Rin just got killed by Satan. A small blue flame appeared on Yukio's teacher desk and began to attract the ashes. They reformed into a black wolf and the flames disappeared. Yukio calmly approached it and poked it.

"Rin." He said emotionlessly. The wolf stirred and rose abruptly.

"Forty-seven!" It yelled.

_That sounds like Rin…_

Pretty much everyone in the class thought.

"Look around you." Yukio said. The wolf moved its head from left to right and then looked at its paws.

"Oh dammit!" It yelled and then burst into flames. It turned to ash. A small flame appeared on the seat Rin had been sitting in a few seconds ago. The ashes did a reverse effect of how the wolf was formed and Rin was, once again, sitting in his seat. His powers decided to, if it hadn't been already, reveal his secret and reform his tail outside of his shirt. Everyone was completely still for a second.

"Rin" Yukio said.

"Um…yeah?"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be doing that again."

**I hope you liked it! I had a ton of fun writing this one!**

**Rin: Why a wolf?**

**NM: Well, I didn't get a chance to explain this in the chapter, but the person who suggested this said it should be a wolf since that's the form Satan takes a lot in the show**

**Rin: What show?**

**NM: Oh, that's right, you don't have magic author powers**

**Rin: Um…okay…by the way, where's Yukio?**

**NM: I locked him in a cage ,')**

**Rin: Um…why?**

**NM: He hid in the closet! An author can't be an author without characters!**

**That's all I have to say, so, until I see you again, bye!**


	22. Chicks, Lots and Lots Of Chicks

**Sorry that I've been busy lately, but I've had a lot of really good ideas for other fanfics! If you haven't read (or noticed) them, I published two new stories this week! The Demonic Host (Ouran x Blue Exorcist crossover) and The Anime Games! (12 shows, 24 characters, 1 survivor)! Go check those out for laughs, deaths, and Usagi not living for one minute!**

**Usagi: But that's mean!**

**NM: While Rin may hardly have any battle skills, satanic flames are far more powerful than a tiara**

**Rin: Thank you!**

**Yukio: You have a point…but he keeps setting everything on fire!**

**NM: And you're supposed to be in the cage!**

**Anyway, today's idea comes from fantasyfan12341234! I loved your ideas! (And yes, there's more than one) Be sure to leave your ideas in the reviews below for a chance to get featured! Enjoy!**

The exwires were at a beach for a mission. The general public were told that they were doing fish counts or some such nonsense to get the beach empty for the exorcists-in-training. When the mission was over, though, they had the beach pretty much to themselves, so it was as if they had been given a free day. It was nearing the end of the day when Rin decided to take a walk on a boardwalk to relax where something ridiculous was going to happen. A girl popped out of the water and began climbing the wooded poles supporting the boardwalk. The thing Rin had noticed about her was her horns and tail. She made it to the top of the boardwalk and stood up.

"_Hello my young prince~!" _She said in a sickly sweet voice. The scariest part was that she wasn't the only one. Tens, no, hundreds of demon girls crawled out of the sea and began to surround Rin.

"What's going on?!" Rin shouted.

"_It's mating season, my young prince~!" _One of the girls said.

"_Your wish is my command, anything you want, my young prince~!" _Another one yelled. Rin was feeling more and more trapped and ran to find his brother. Rin ran towards the area where Yukio was reading.

"Rin-?" His brother said.

"Help me!" Rin shouted as the girls began to tackle him and Yukio. The other exwires began to notice the swarms of demon girls crowding the beach and attempted to fight them. Yukio started throwing grenades into the crowd and Izumo and Shemi summoned familiars to help. The Kyoto trio began to recite scripture, but their efforts proved fruitless as there seemed to be no end to the amount of demons.

"Damn! How many are there?!" Rin yelled while shoving girls off of his shoulders.

"Why are they here anyway?" Izumo shouted in response.

"_We're here to see the young prince~!" _One of the girls said.

"_After all, it's mating season soon and we shouldn't leave our young prince without someone to love~!"_

"Young prince?" Shemi asked.

"_Why yes~!" _Rin realized why they were here and began to become infuriated. He lit up with blue flames and scorched all the demons near him.

"_My young prince, why?" _One of the girls said while fading away. Some attempted to get close to Rin, but no avail. They all eventually left. However, the first one that showed up gave Rin some 'friendly' advice before she left.

"_You may have scared them off, but I know that I at least will come back, my young prince, I will return." _She said before going into the sea. Everyone just stood still and watched as the blue flames slowly died off. Rin scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Chicks, huh?" He said. Shima then replied to his comment.

"Yeah. Chicks."

**XD**

**NM: XD (Laughing at Rin)**

**Rin: T-T**

**NM: You have to admit, that idea was genius! XD**

**Rin: (Sigh) Yeah, whatever. (Looks around) where's Yukio? (Trying to change the subject)**

**NM: He's locked in the basement**

**Rin: That doesn't sound weird at all**

**NM: Someone actually left a review about Yukio coming out of the closet**

**Rin: Oh, THAT closet**

**Go To ! Good Day!**

**Rin: O-O**

**NM: I don't know why I still sit next to her…**

**Anyway, I loved this idea and would like to thank fantasyfan12341234 for it! Be sure to leave your ideas in the reviews for a chance to get featured! See you next time, bye!**


	23. The New and Improved Puppy Desk!

**Welcome back mind controlled zombies- I mean fans!**

**Rin: Not going to ask…**

**NM: Good. If I told you I'd have to lock you in the cage with your brother**

**Rin: …**

**NM: And with that out of the way, to the chapter!**

**So we hit 75 reviews over the weekend! Thanks to 3DPhantom for being both my 50****th**** and 75****th**** reviewer! Today's idea comes from Bittersweet Alchemist! I hope you like it!**

Rin woke up at the end of class with his face, surprisingly, in a book. He had spent the first ten or so minutes of class reading about demon powers. Yukio walked up to his desk after class ended and swiped the book off of the desk. He began looking at all the text on the page when Rin took it back.

"What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I just want to try to use some more cool powers besides those flames! Watch, I'll try to make the desk think it's a puppy!" He said before closing his eyes and chanting in some language that Yukio didn't know, Latin probably, and then he burst into flames. He looked grateful that everyone else left a few minutes ago. He stopped spewing flames and stared at the desk for a few seconds.

Nothing.

Yukio sighed.

"Don't leave anything in the desk." He said while walking away. Rin sighed and followed suit.

_I did everything correctly, right..?_

_The next day…_

Rin waltzed into the room ten minutes late. He sat down in his usual spot and Yukio took notice of his attendance.

"Rin, you're late. Get the notes from one of your friends and try to not fall asleep." Rin nodded despite the fact that he looked like he was going to fall asleep. Sure enough, as soon as he was settled in he slept.

After a few minutes, or so it seemed, Rin was awaked by a loud crash.

"Fifty-seven!" He yelled, assuming it was Yukio slamming a dictionary on his desk. He looked around and the room was in chaos, but everyone was staring at him. "What are you all looking at?" He said while looking around. Shima shakily pointed at Rin and he finally noticed the flames surrounding him. He quickly jerked around and saw the Koma sword still sheathed. "Um…this looks bad, doesn't it..?"

**Crash!**

Rin was startled by the sudden crash and saw the source of the noise was the desk that he had attempted to make behave like a puppy was jumping around the room…

…behaving like a puppy.

The desk was coated in Rin's flames and was moving like an object from a cartoon. It jumped from one place to another, acting curious about its surroundings.

"Dammit!" Rin yelled as the desk tackled him. Rin then began to chant the same thing he did yesterday in an attempt to get the desk to stop. The desk slowly stopped moving and returned to its state as an inanimate object. The room was in silence for a few seconds. The flames around Rin slowly died and he attempted to move the now non-living desk off of himself. Yukio noticed what he was trying to do and sighed.

"Um…a little help..?"

**Huzzah! Time to take over the world my minio-I mean fans!**

**Rin: You're horrible at hiding the fact that they're not fans and they're minio-**

**NM: No!**

**Rin: But they're-**

**NM: No! They're fans**

**Rin: Tell that to the hostage in the basement**

**NM: Okay (Picks up phone) Hey Yukio, they're my fans, not minions for world conquest**

**Yukio: Wha-**

**NM: (Hangs up before he can say anything) See? I told the hostage in the basement!**

**Rin: (Sigh)**

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave ideas in the reviews for a chance to get featured in the next chapter! See you next time, bye!**


	24. Truth or Dare Played By Idiots!

**Welcome back my lovely readers!**

**Rin: Sup?**

**NM: You're in an unusually happy mood today**

**Rin: Well, your stories give me two choices, mysterious guy pointing a gun at my head or this**

**NM: Yukio pointed a gun at your head**

**Rin: But I know him, that's different**

**NM: Oh well, on today's episode of 'Super Happy Fun Fun Time Making Rin's Life a Living Hell-' I mean 'Showing the Flames' you get even more torture**

**Rin: (Groan)**

**Today's idea comes from KawaiKitsuneGirl and I'm working on the other ones, but I'm a busy person! Also, I remember some people in the reviews asking me about my new schedule, so here it is!**

**Mon- Fri: Showing the Flames**

**Tues: Demonic Host**

**Thurs: Anime Games**

**Hope that you like it!**

"Truth or dare, Izumo?" Rin asked. The group was playing truth or dare on a Friday night.

"Dare." The girl replied. Rin smiled a demonic grin.

"I dare you to kiss Shima." The girl gasped and glared at Rin. Shima looked like his head was in the clouds. Silently, Izumo got up and gave Shima a peck on the cheek.

"I'm in heaven…" He said and Izumo slapped him.

"Welcome back to earth." She said while smiling. Yukio sighed before spinning the bottle. It landed on Rin.

"Truth or dare, Rin?" Yukio asked his brother even though he already knew the answer.

"Dare." He thought for a second before smiling.

"You need to act like a cat until your next dare." Rin frowned and began to meow and roll around. Shima grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Rin which made him very happy because he didn't have to be a cat anymore.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shima giggled.

"I dare you to not wear a shirt for the rest of the evening." Yukio looked freaked out at the dare. He figured Rin would forget about a certain detail that complicates the dare.

"Challenge accepted!" Rin said and took his jacket off. He unbuttoned the uniform shirt and slid it off. Yukio cringed as he did. Rin reached for the bottle to spin it but stopped when he saw people staring.

"What is it? Did I do something?" Rin asked while looking around in a confused manner. Yukio face palmed. Shima broke the silence.

"I was not expecting that." He said. Rin cocked his head in confusion.

"Rin" Yukio said.

"What?"

"Your tail." Rin turned around and noticed the black and fuzzy object and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Um…oops..?"

**I want to thank you all for +11,000 views!**

**Rin: What do you know? Torturing fictional characters gets views**

**NM: I showed my parents the amount of views I got and my dad said that it isn't impressive until I get +100,000 views**

**Rin: That's a lot of zeros…**

**Anyway, I won't have internet again on Friday due to another robotics thing, but I will update Anime Games again before I go because I already have some epic deaths planned. Also, if you want me to release characters from the cage (or put them there) let me know in reviews! I also want to thank my friend Avery for being the most symmetrical review! She's review #88! Remember to leave a suggestion in the reviews below and I'll see what I can do! See you next time, bye!**


	25. Mephisto's Prank

**Guys…we have something that we need to talk about.**

**Rin: Is it serious?**

**NM: Yes, it's so serious that I let Yukio out of the cage to hear it**

**Yukio: Finally**

**Anyway, this is a very serious matter that needs to be addressed immediately.**

**This story has only been out for a month, and even though it's been short,**

**WE HIT 12,500+ VIEWS AND 100+ REVIEWS AND 50+ FAVS THIS WEEKEND!**

**Rin: Oh…I thought that you were going to discontinue this story or something**

**NM: Heck no! I'm still going till everything burns!**

**Yukio: That's weird…and kind of creepy**

**NM: Oh, that's right, you weren't here to find out that I'm slowly raising an army to topple the world**

**I want to thank you all from my void, dark, cold, silent, cat and anime filled excuse for a heart, but we don't have time for that because we still have to get to the chapter! I am going to thank xxLoverxx (guest) for being my 100****th**** reviewer!**

**Today's idea comes from BritaniaAnimeFreak! Hope you like it!**

Mephisto sat alone in his office.

"It's April fool's day and I don't have anyone I can prank…except my favorite exwires~!" He said before doing something truly demonic. "Tomorrow is going to be fun~!" He said before going to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Bon woke up not expecting what he found. He lifted himself off of the bed and looked around only to find that he was in a room that he had never seen before. It looked like one of the dorm rooms, but slightly more run down than the others. The room he was in only had two beds which was odd since all of the dorm rooms are supposed to have three or four. He got up and looked to see who else was in the room.

"Yukio?!" He said just a bit louder than he would've liked to.

"Rin? What are you doing up so early?" Yukio asked in a half-asleep voice as he sat up.

"Um…nothing." He said before darting out of the room and into one of the building's bathrooms. He looked in the mirror and gasped.

He was Rin.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself as he was making sure that it wasn't a prank mirror or something like that. As he examined the mirror a black and fuzzy object began swaying behind him. He turned around to grab it, but it moved out of reach. "This is just getting weirder and weirder…" He finally managed to grab it and get a closer look at it. He yanked it and felt a blinding pain shoot up his spine.

_Rin has a tail..?_

_What other secrets are you hiding, Rin Okumura?_

_What happened to Rin?_

Rin felt someone poking him. His eyes began to open.

"Come on! We're going to be late for school!" Someone said.

_That sounds like Shima…but what's he doing in my room?_

He bolted up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

_Later in the Okumura's dorm…_

'Rin' and Yukio were about to leave when Yukio noticed something.

"Rin, you forgot your sword. Go grab it." He said. 'Rin' tilted his head in confusion.

"Why do I need to?" Yukio stared at him in astonishment.

"Rin, did something happen last night? How could you forget something that important?!"

"Fine, fine, I'll go grab it." He said while walking away.

"Also, hide your tail! You don't need any more bad attention!" Yukio said as 'Rin' began to walk up the stairs.

_Bad attention? From who? Do the other teachers know something about Rin that we don't?_

'Rin' went into the room and grabbed the sword.

_Why does he never use this thing anyway? What's so important about it?_

He was too tempted to not draw the sword. He pulled the red cover off and sat it on the bed. He drew the sword slowly and learned why Rin never drew it.

He was consumed by blue flames.

He screamed and dropped the sword. Yukio bolted in the door holding one of his guns up before seeing the sword on the floor. He sighed.

"Quit goofing off and hurry up. I'm leaving now so I'm not late, you'll be late if you don't leave soon." He said, seemingly unfazed by the flames. 'Rin' picked up the sword and put it away.

_I have to find Rin…wherever he is…_

He thought before realizing something.

_If I'm in Rin's body…_

_Oh hell!_

_Later…_

Rin was making a decent effort to not destroy Bon's reputation…

…it wasn't working.

He didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on in any of the classes he went to. And to make it worse, Konekomaru and Shima knew that something was going on. It was approaching lunch period when he finally saw Bon…or himself. Bon looked over at him and chased after him.

_Dammit! Did he figure out?!  
_"You and I need to talk, now." 'Rin' said. Rin nodded. They went into the empty cram school building and 'Rin' began asking questions immediately. "Why the hell do you have blue flames and why doesn't your brother seem to care?!"

"Calm down!"

"Calm down? You do know what blue flames are, right?!"

"Yes, and it's not my fault!"

"You do know that we have a mission later, right?"

"That's today? Damn!" 'Bon' paused. "Listen, whatever you do, don't unsheathe that sword and keep calm. We'll find out what happened and fix this and then I'll answer your questions. Just don't do anything stupid, the last thing that I need is for everyone to figure it out." 'Rin' nodded and they began preparing for the mission to come.

_Later…_

The exwires had just gotten to the forest.

"There have been a lot more demons sighted here lately, we're only here for finding out why, don't kill any unless you have to." Yukio said and they began their journey into the woods. They walked for a while when Yukio decided to ask 'Rin' something.

"Did something happen last night? You seemed off this morning and you still do." He said. Before 'Rin' could reply Shima joined in.

"Bon seems off too today. Do you have any idea what's going on?" He said while Bon and Rin started walking away from them. They were both extremely pissed at whatever demon or god had decided that this would be a great prank.

_Meanwhile…_

Mephisto had spent his day laughing at the two exwires.

"This is more entertaining than any of my wagers~!"

_Meanwhile…again…_

Both exwires were stressed out about the whole thing and a bunch of 'what ifs' were floating in their minds. Bon, though, was extremely mad at Rin for hiding a secret as huge as the one that he hid, and Bon didn't even know the whole thing. Then 'Rin' suddenly burst into flames. The exwires all leapt in different directions to dodge the sudden explosion of flames.

"I can't trust you to keep a damn secret, can I?!" 'Bon' shouted at 'Rin' who was currently freaking out about the flames. Yukio just sighed.

"What's going on here?" Shima asked from his hiding spot in a bush. The flames died down after a few seconds and everyone came out.

"What's up with you today, Rin?" Yukio asked.

"He's not Rin, dammit! I am!" 'Bon' yelled before everyone looked at him like he was nuts.

"He's lost it." Izumo said.

"He's telling the truth!" 'Rin' said before sighing. "This is going to be fun to explain."

_Meanwhile…_

Mephisto was rolling around on the floor of his office while dying of laughter.

"That was more fun than I thought it'd be~!" He said before changing them back to normal.

_This story has too many place jumps…_

Bon and Rin both collapsed for no reason whatsoever. They both woke up a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Rin asked while looking around and remembering what happened. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he had his sword. "Is everything back to normal?"

"It looks like it is." Bon said while getting off of the ground. Rin felt something brush against his leg. His tail squirmed around until he freed it.

"You didn't." He said.

"What?" Bon asked.

"You hid my tail in my pants!" Rin yelled.

"So?"

"It's all messed up now!" Rin said gesturing to his tail and the, now sticking up all over the place, fur. Shima broke the heated silence between the two.

"I guess everything is back to normal now…kind of. Could we please get an explanation now?"

**I hope that you liked an unintentionally long chapter!**

**Rin: Why? Just…why?**

**NM: Because I can, you know this by now**

**Bon: I think that this chapter had more of me in it than you Rin**

**NM: It's easier to write from the POV of someone that doesn't know about Rin's little secret because I get to torture them**

**Rin and Bon: (Glaring)**

**I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for lack of chapters on Thursday and Friday, but I was extremely busy enslaving all humans with the recycle bin stacking robot of doom version 2.0! See you later, bye!**


	26. Killed By Laughter

**Hello people!**

**Rin: (Groan)**

**NM: You mad bro?**

**Rin: Eh?**

**NM: Internet slang that no one understands**

**Okay, today I'm combining ideas from Wolf-Dragon Hybrid Samurai and Aneki Okumura for a more interesting story. I hope that you like it!**

The teachers at True Cross have recently decided to test a new kind of grenade that is full of laughing gas that only affects demons and people possessed.

This was going to be an interesting week.

Yukio also decided to use them on some lower level demons in class so he had a belt of them on. Rin, as usual, walked into the room ten minutes late.

"Rin, you're late…again." Yukio said. "Anyway, as I was saying, the teachers here at True Cross have agreed to test these new weapons but they aren't guaranteed to work 100% of the time so be prepared for them to fail." He said and reached to grab his bag but accidently knocked one of the grenades off of his belt. It hit the floor and exploded. The white gas filled the room and many of the students covered their mouths. "It's fine, it shouldn't cause a problem to breathe the gas." Yukio said and maniacal laughter was heard throughout the room. The gas cleared a bit and the exwires saw Rin rolling around on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"What the hell is up with Rin?" Bon said while the half demon continued to laugh.

"I guess that there might be a few issues with the gas." Shima said as Rin's face began to turn blue and he struggled to breathe. His instincts kicked in and his body burst into flames in an attempt to clear the gas.

"Blue flames?!" Konekomaru said. Yukio saw his brother suffocation on the floor. He noticed that the flames were clearly smaller than normal.

_He's dying._

Yukio grabbed Rin and ran out of the room.

"Open windows! Turn fans on! We have to get rid of this gas!" Yukio told his class from the hallway. The students began to frantically open windows in a desperate attempt to allow their friend to breathe. Rin passed out but he was still alive. The flames died off slowly until they had vanished completely.

"What was that?" Shima said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sure you all want explanations, but that will have to wait till tomorrow so I can make sure Rin doesn't get any lasting side effects. Class dismissed." Yukio said and everyone eventually went home. Yukio finally managed to get his brother to wake up.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"It was my fault." Yukio replied. Rin looked confused before he remembered what happened.

"Oh well, it was bound to happen at some point." Rin said while getting up and stretching. "So, what did you tell them?"

"That you could answer questions tomorrow."

"Good, I'm tired, let's go home." Rin said while grabbing his stuff and left the room with one thought in mind.

_Tomorrow is going to suck!_

**I had to put up with someone drawing dots on my hand while writing this. Whoever decided to trust her with a sharpie is evil- Hey! No drawing MLGHwnt's face on my hand! Who like Minecraft?! Still don't know why I sit with you…**

**Rin:I want to make out with some guy.**

**NM: Exactly why I don't know why I still sit with her, she just typed Rin's line…and the worst part is that I handed her the computer to do it**

**I am your only friend, so. That's probably why.**

**NM: I have friends! They just happen to be fictional people that need to be trapped in the basement!**

**Yukio: I'm running now**

**NM: (Uses author powers to lock Yukio in the basement) See! I have friends!**

**Just a quick update!**

**I am literally four pages behind on ideas because you guys are just so awesome!**

**But she also has a lot of homework to do. Nag her about it!**

**Um…Ty…this is my fanfic account, no school allowed**

**Anyway! I actually don't get homework at my school cuz we're awesome!**

**Except a world language project, a history STORY, English Hamlet project, and another project….P:**

**Procrastination is my specialty! Anyway, don't worry, I'm not behind! Just wanted to let you guys know that you're awesome! See you on Friday!**


	27. Snowed In!

**I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while, but in my defense, I've been sick and dropped my school laptop and destroyed the hard drive. A piece of duct tape is holding the monitor together, and I wish I was joking about that.**

**Rin: Don't feel bad, since then you've uploaded two new stories, updated Demonic Host, and written a two shot**

**NM: I suppose that I have…**

**And now for something completely different (cough*selfadvertising*cough)**

**I uploaded two new stories all about you guys…kind of! Go to my profile if you want to read those or a Blue Exorcist two shot that I wrote Friday! With that out of the way, today's idea comes from 3DPhantom! So, let's all get creative, put some hats on some llamas, and conquer all humans with the help of the Irken empire! Enjoy!**

"I hate this, I hate this a lot." Izumo said as the exwires trudged through the snow.

"Well, hating this won't get us out of this." Shemi said, attempting to stay on the positive side of things but slowly failing. The exwires were on spring break and a certain someone *coughShurachough* thought that they should take a break and go on a ski trip. It was going fine, until the exwires wound up lost…in the middle of the night…in a forest.

Needless to say, they were screwed.

"If we can't find anything to keep us warm then we're going to die! Alone! Without me having dated Izumo yet!" Shima cried. Izumo glared at him.

"No matter how long you live, that last one is never going to happen." He whimpered even more.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Shima's right about one thing, we're gonna die if we can't find any kind of

"I remember reading somewhere that you can build a snow fort like structure or go into a cave to conserve body heat." Konekomaru said.

"We should probably try that." Rin agreed.

_Later…_

"This isn't working!" Izumo said. The used the ice and snow to build a make-shift shelter. It was really just a hollowed out pile of snow with a small opening in the front and top.

"I never said it would be perfect, just kind of warm. You know, warm enough to not die." Izumo sighed.

"It's still incredibly cold here." She said. Everyone simultaneously and silently agreed with her.

"We should at least try to make a fire." Shemi said. Rin pulled off his coat and put it on her. "Rin! You'll freeze!" She yelled. Rin shook his head.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said. She touched his shoulder and discovered that he was incredibly warm. She scooted closer to him in their little shelter.

"You're so warm Rin!" She said. Everyone else scooted a bit closer to him. Night came slowly and they figured they should stay awake to avoid loosing body heat, but it was still cooling rapidly. The exwires (minus Rin) were all shivering and attempting to conserve heat.

"I don't care how warm Rin is, which still doesn't make sense, we're all dying!" Shima said.

"Well, no one ever said that surviving while lost in the woods on a ski trip was easy." Rin replied.

"How are you still this warm Rin?" Shemi asked. And despite knowing the answer, he didn't tell them.

"I don't know." He said in reply. Shemi seemed to accept the answer, but Bon became persistent.

"I don't buy that crap." He said. "Something's going on here." Rin immediately deflected the claims.

"What? No, nothing's going on, nothing at all…" He said. Right after he said that Shemi fell over in pain. "Shemi!" Rin cried. Izumo pressed her hand on Shemi's forehead.

"She's only unconscious, but she's extremely cold, if we don't warm her up quickly then something bad will happen." Rin was furious. He could help her, but if he did then everyone would figure out who he was.

If the situation couldn't get any worse, the roof of their shelter fell on them. A burst of blue made the snow surrounding them disappear. It was hard to see at first, but when the flames died down a bit, the source was made obvious. Rin had instinctually triggered his flames.

"What just happened?!" Bon yelled. Rin chuckled a bit.

"Well, at least you aren't cold anymore…right?"

**Wow, it's been so long everybody! I miss you all!**

**Rin: (Heavy sigh) wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?**

**NM: (Perks up and tail wags happily) you're right! I have a few small announcements! First, I'm all caught up on Gravity Falls and do a bit of theorizing on the journals and some such nonsense here on fanfiction! Stay tuned for that! Next is Easter! I can watch anime again and have already begun working on a new chapter for my Madoka Magica Lea story, my Code Geass Lea story, and have a bunch of ideas for my Blue Exorcist Lea story! And for those of you that read the first chapter and got bored to death, sorry! Those were the prologue chapters and I didn't have much room to go off script! Now that those episodes are out of the way the stories shall become more unique and interesting! That's it for me, so see you next time, bye!**


	28. Unexpected Visitors

**Guys, I have a big announcement!**

**Rin: What? Did you lock someone else in the basement?  
NM: No, in fact, I let the hostage out, indefinitely this time**

**Yukio: Okay…so what is it?  
NM: SENPAI NOTICED ME!**

**Rin and Yukio: Eh?  
NM: Thank you ScarletAlexia for not only noticing me (arrigato senpai) but also being my 125****th**** reviewer! We haven't quite hit 18,000 views…yet, but we're literally 114 views away from that milestone. Also, I have a poll on my profile about my next big story because there's a few ideas I've had for quite a while now and I want your opinion on them…that and my lil sis was being a jerk…**

**I really hope that you all enjoy this idea from my senpai, ScarletAlexia! Thanks for reading this really long note!**

"Since the last camp was a decoy as an exam I've decided to schedule a real boot camp in my dorm building for this weekend. Please come prepared. That's all, class dismissed." Yukio said and watched the exwires leave the room, all except for Rin. He walked over to his brother's desk only to find him, unsurprisingly, snoring. "Rin." He said calmly and saw no reaction. "Rin!" He said a bit louder. He sighed at the lack of response. He decided to use the evil method of slamming a largest book he could find on the desk.  
"Ninety-two!" Rin yelled as he jumped a few feet in the air. He looked around at what could've caused the sound and saw demonic clouds forming around his brother's head. Rin began shivering with fear and slowly left the room before Yukio tried to kill him…or something. "He's demonizing…" Rin mumbled to himself jokingly. Meanwhile, Yukio stood in the classroom wondering if Rin had actually heard any of what he said.

"I suppose he'll find out, one way or another…"

_Later…_

Friday afternoon Rin walked into his dorm room. He grabbed shower supplies and went to take a shower before Yukio could warn him about the impending company.

"Well, I guess that if anything happens then it's his fault for sleeping in class…" Yukio said to himself before the Kyoto trio waltzed in the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Okumura." Konekomaru said.

"Hello, did you see anyone on your way over?"

"Nope, just us." Bon said. The four sat in silence until Izumo, Shemi, and Shura all walked in.

"Do you realize how odd it is to imagine you all walking together?" Shima asked.

"If this is supposed to lead to some comment about me dating you then may I remind you? It's never going to happen!" Izumo said in an irritated tone.

"It seems like everyone besides Rin is here, how odd considering he lives here." Yukio said as a door behind him opened to reveal a shirtless Rin with a towel draped over his head.

"Speak of the devil." Bon said before Rin quickly turned around to go find a shirt…which was a stupid decision. He turned around and hoped they wouldn't notice the tail swaying behind him.

Yeah, they noticed.

But before anyone could say anything Rin had disappeared into another room. Everyone besides Shura looked to Yukio for an explanation. He sighed.

"This is a huge reason of why Rin should stop sleeping in class. Come on, let's go find him and then there'll be answers." They all nodded and ran after Rin further into the building. After a while, they had tracked him to his bedroom, but it was locked. Yukio kicked the door down and everyone looked to see if Rin was in the room. He was sittiing in front of a desk without a shirt on, tail drooped in defeat.

"I'm assuming you want answers."

**Woo! Another chapter done! It's not my best, my best was probably the one about Bon and Rin switching bodies. I loved writing that one.**

**Rin: Okay…so what was this about a poll?  
NM: Oh! That! (Tail swaying in happiness) I have six story options so far, a DP post PP fic, a DP and PMMM crossover, what I'd consider a pretty darn good finale to Invader Zim, a random H2O crossover with whatever you want, a Black Butler II angsty fic designed to depress Lizzy X Ceil fans, and a Blue Exorcist trilogy. The first in the trilogy titled Missing. It's a post anime story where the Okumuras run away iin fear of the death sentence. I probably won't get around to writing any of those for a while considering my current fics and a planned sequel to Demonic Host, but the Black Butler one already has two chapters written and they are pending editing. So go vote on my profile for the next fanfic written by me. See you next time, bye!**


	29. Mephisto's Prank Version 2!

**OMG! You guys really know how to make an otaku happy, don't you?**

**Rin: (Heavy sigh) who did you lock in the basement this time?  
NM: WE HIT +18,000 VIEWS LAST NIGHT!**

**Rin: Oh…um… (Launches several fireworks with flames) by the way, where's Yukio?**

**NM: He was on one of the fireworks you just launched**

**Rin: Wait, what?!**

**Yukio: (In space)**

**NM: I think that he's hanging out with Space Core, Wheatly, and Vlad right about now**

**Okay, here's an evil idea from Angel Life that seems similar to one of my favorite ideas of all time for this fic, so I hope that you enjoy this!**

Mephisto sat silently in the closet of the cram school room and observed and argument between brothers.

"Rin, you can't keep slacking off! Do you know what will happen if you fail this class? Execution! People are going to come here and kill you. You're lucky they haven't done it already."

"Calm down-"Rin said, but Yukio interrupted him.

"Calm down? You do know what execution means, right?!"

"Well I'd like to see you try to live my life, it's not easy when people are trying to kill you left and right!"

"What about me? I have to look after you and make sure they don't! Try living my life!" Rin just walked away at that. Mephisto stood in the closet thinking about what he had just heard.

"Sounds like fun." He said as Yukio left for his dorm. He snapped his fingers and a small pink cloud appeared. "When they wake up a true test shall begin…" Mephisto said before realizing the closet was locked. "Um…anyone…a little help..?"

_The next morning…_

Yukio got up before Rin and reached for his glasses on his nightstand, but he found nothing. Even stranger than that, he could see perfectly fine. He stood up and went into a nearby bathroom. He looked in the mirror and screamed.

_Elsewhere…_

Rin heard someone screaming early in the morning and leapt out of his bed. He looked around and noticed that everything was extremely blurry.

"That's odd…" He mumbled to himself before attempting to leave the room and find out who screamed, but failed because he couldn't see two feet in front of him. The door to the room swung open and a blurred figure was in the doorway.

"Yukio? Is that you? Something's not right this morning, I can hardly see." The blurred figure walked over to what Rin assumed was Yukio's nightstand and handed something to him. He felt the object and realized that they were his brother's glasses.

"Wear these, it should help."

"Aren't these your glasses?"

"Just put them on." Rin was skeptical.

"Okay then." He put them on and he could see again. "Hey! I can see!" Then he looked at what he assumed was his brother and saw himself. "Wait a second! Why do you look like me? Are you cosplaying or something?"  
"How about you go look in the mirror?" Rin nodded and looked in a small mirror that was in their bedroom. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know, but for now we should just go along with it until we figure out what caused this." 'Rin' said.

"Hold on, you're a teacher though. A teacher for a class I'm failing, might I add." 'Yukio' said and the two of them had a major dammit moment.

"Well, it's a good thing that I had been planning a pop quiz for today." 'Rin' said as he pulled some papers out of a brief case.

"That's one problem solved, but you might have a major drop in grades." 'Yukio' replied.

"Just don't screw up anything too badly, if luck is on our side then this should be over with tomorrow."

"If, but what if something unexpected happens?"  
"Like what?"

"I don't know, one of the eight kings of Gehenna coming down and trying to kidnap you."

"Rin, that's never going to happen."

"Well, you can never be to sure. Anyway, try not to burst into flames in the middle of class and don't lose this." 'Yukio' said as he handed 'Rin' Kurikara.

_Later…_

Yukio had done a pretty decent job of keeping Rin's reputation exactly as he wanted, a slacker that just wanted to be left alone. None of the teachers called on him and he didn't talk to anyone.

"I can only hope that Rin doesn't screw up my reputation…" He whispered to himself.

_Elsewhere…_

Rin was trying…

…and failing to keep up Yukio's reputation.

All of the teachers called on him, all of the classes were honors courses, and the nail in the coffin he could swear Yukio would make him was that everyone talked to him.

"I don't know you people!" He wanted to yell while running out of the room, but he had to stay put.

_I'm screwed! Yukio is so going to kill me if he doesn't kill himself first!_

Rin thought as he ran to the cram school, he was already late.

_Meanwhile…_

'Rin' and the rest of the class sat in the cram school. If 'Rin' showing up on time didn't shock people, the fact that 'Yukio' was late did.

_I swear I'm going to kill him if he did anything!  
_Yukio thought as Rin entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, today we're going to have a pop quiz. Do your best and don't cheat." 'Yukio' said as he passed out papers.

_He's not doing so bad, maybe this will all go smoothly…_

'Rin' thought as he grabbed one of the papers.

But things never go that smoothly.

As soon as he grabbed a paper, a window shattered and coal tars flooded into the classroom. Goblins and higher level demons began coming in and the Okumura's just stood still.

"Mr. Okumura, aren't you going to do something?" Izumo asked after summoning her foxes.

"Um…" 'Yukio' was trying to think of something to do when a worst case scenario happened.

Amaimon came into the room.

"You jinxed us this morning!" 'Rin' said. 'Yukio' pulled a gun out of his coat.

"How do you work this thing?" He mumbled as he fiddled with it. Meanwhile, Amaimon made his way over to 'Rin' and grabbed Kurikara.

"So, this is where you've been hiding, little brother." He said as he pulled the sword out of its case. "Catch me if you can!" He leapt out the window and began running away. All while 'Rin' stood there covered in blue flames.

"Seriously?! The one thing you said would never happen just happened! Who's the smarter one now?" 'Yukio' said while glaring at 'Rin'.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Bon yelled. "And are you guys just going to let him get away?" Before anyone could react, Mephisto (who was hiding in the closet) changed them back to normal with a snap of his fingers. The two stood still for a few seconds and then began looking around and blinking like idiots for a few seconds.

"Can anyone tell what's going on?" Shima asked. Yukio loaded one of his guns.

"We'll explain on the way."

_Later…_

The group tracked Amaimon to the forest. It wasn't too hard since he was carrying a glowing sword that was spewing blue flames everywhere.

"You expect us to buy that crap?" Bon asked after the brothers finished explaining everything up to the current point.

"Why not? It wasn't that crazy, right Shemi?" Rin asked as he directed his attention to the blonde.

"It did seem kind of ridiculous." She said.

"Look, there's plenty of proof for the whole son of Satan thing, as crazy as that sounds, but do you really expect us to believe you two switched bodies this morning?" Bon asked.

"Not really…" Rin said before he realized that Konekomaru was in some of Yukio's classes. "Wait a second! Didn't Yukio seem off in class earlier?"

"Now that you mention it, he couldn't answer a single question right." Konekomaru said.

"Rin! You're going to destroy my reputation!" Yukio said.

"I'm just proving what happened using the only evidence we have." Rin said.

"Where are you little brother?" Amaimon said. The group stopped running and prepared to fight.

"Listen up, we're only here to get Rin's sword. It acts as a mini version of a Gehenna gate, so the longer it stays unsheathed, the worse of a situation we're in. Once we have it, run. Do I make myself clear?" Yukio said and everyone nodded.

"Found you!" Amaimon said and he jumped on Rin and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He tried to get away with Rin, but Yukio shot at his hands and he was forced to drop both Rin and Kurikara.

"We've got it, run!" Yukio said and they all ran. After they left Amaimon stood silently in the forest.

"That was fun, we should play again sometime, little brother."

**Woo hoo! My longest chapter yet for the best fans in the world!**

**Rin: That was actually pretty fun**

**NM: I'm glad that you're warming up to these…(punches Rin incredibly hard)…when we've almost hit thirty chapters! What took so darn long?!**

**Rin: Hey! These aren't exactly the most fun thing to do!**

**NM: Why not?**

**Rin: You're torturing me!  
NM: Yeah, I do that to fictional characters on a daily basis, you do know that, right?**

**Rin: Oh…okay then**

**I just want to say thank you for +18,000 views! I never thought that I would get this far so quickly. I really want to thank you all for this huge milestone. You all touch my heart with every review (yes, I've read every last one) and you guys are just the best fans that a life-less, crazy cat lady, otaku nerd could ask for. Seriously, I'm not joking, no flames! That's right, +130 reviews and none of them have been flames. So, thank you. I hope that you enjoyed the longest chapter yet and that I see you all soon! Bye!**


	30. Super Happy Fun Fun Genderbend Time!

**May the fourth be with you! I'm glad to not only be celebrating 20,000 views today, but Star Wars day at the same time!**

**Rin: What did you just say?**

**NM: It's Star Wars day?**

**Rin: 20,000 views!**

**NM: Yep! My loyal fans, favoriters, followers, and reviewers we've finally hit 20,000 views! And we've almost hit 150 reviews, 70 followers, and 65 favorites!**

**Rin: Wow, it seems like we hit a milestone every chapter**

**NM: Well, I have the best fans ever!**

**Rin: (Sets off several fireworks)**

**NM: You do know that every time you set one of those off someone gets sent to space?  
Rin: Who was it this time?**

**NM: Danny**

**Danny: I've always wanted to go to space**

**NM: And now you're there**

**I want to thank all of you for taking time out of your lives to read this! It makes me really happy to know that this many people love what I'm doing here, so thank you. I've never considered writing one of my strongest skills but you guys make me think my writing is actually not that bad. I read every last one of your reviews and love them all.**

**Thank you all!**

**That said, you're here for a chapter and I'm here to give you one! I actually didn't get this idea from any review, so sorry. But I do have some reviews that I'm planning on doing so don't worry! I really do hope that you enjoy this!**

"There have been reports of strange occurrences in the downtown area of True Cross Town. We have determined the cause of these disturbances to be caused by a witch, a kind of demon. Today we're going to track the witch down and exorcise it if we can." Yukio said to his class.

"What has the witch been doing exactly?" Shemi asked.

"So far, nothing too horrible. However, at the rate she's been going at civilian casualties are going to come within a week tops. Any more questions? Good, let's get going."

_Later…_

The exwires had traced the witch to an abandoned book store and surrounded the building. Yukio peeked inside to see her looking through the various books on alchemy.

_We have to stop her or something really bad is going to happen…_

Yukio thought as he signaled his class to break down the doors and surround her. She was hovering a foot or two off of the ground and was wearing a big black cloak to hide what she looked like. Izumo and Shemi summoned their familiars and Yukio aimed a pistol at the witch. She dropped the book she was holding and analyzed the group.

"My my, how are you children? Such attitudes you all have, ambushing me. How about we put the weapons away and have a nice little chat?" The witch said with a voice that sounded as sweet as honey.

"How about you just come peacefully so we don't have to hurt you?" Yukio asked. The witch laughed.

"Hurt me? If you want to try then go ahead! Be my guest!" She spotted Rin. "What an interesting little boy we have right here?" She hovered over to him. "Quite the secret you're hiding, wouldn't you agree?" He cringed at the mention of his secret. "I just got a perfect idea! How about I have a bit of fun with you and use some new things I just learned? Won't that be exciting? Books are wonderful things, you know. It's a shame this little shop closed." She pointed her finger at Rin and a star mark on her nail began to glow. "Time for some fun!" A cloud of pitch black smoke filled the room and she disappeared.

"Rin!" Shemi cried, figuring the witch took him. After the smoke cleared, Rin was lying on the ground fainted. Yukio sighed.

"We'll have to try again tomorrow, it's getting late. I'll think of a new plan and inform all of you tomorrow. Be careful when going home tonight." Yukio said before the small class filed out of the abandoned building.

_The next morning…_

Rin stirred in his bed and saw sunlight pouring in the windows. He groaned and got up.

_Why does my chest feel so heavy?_

He thought as he stumbled out of his room. He walked into the nearest bathroom and splashed water on his face to wake himself up. He looked in the mirror to find the horrifying discovery that he wasn't a he…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She yelled. Her hair had grown exponentially over night and now reached her hips. And speaking of her hips, instead of being strait lines they now curved. And her chest…that was a big part of why this was practically impossible to process. The bathroom door flew open and Yukio stood in the doorway with his guns raised. He looked around the room and saw only Rin.

"Don't scare me like that-"He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the interesting changes to his former brother. "Um…"

"What happened?!" Rin yelled. "Last I checked, I was a guy!"

"The witch we found last night might have done this…" Yukio said quietly while still trying to process what was going on.

"That still doesn't solve the problem that is school! How can I face anyone like this?!" She said while gesturing to her chest and hips. Yukio sighed.

"You're just going to have to manage. I already have a plan set up for tonight, if you're lucky then killing the witch will turn you back to normal."

"And if I'm not?"

"I'll order the girls uniform."

"This isn't funny! What if I get stuck like this?!"

"That's just something we'll have to figure out. In the meantime, try to get ready for school. You're at least coming to my class later today even if you don't go to your regular ones." Rin sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" She said before leaving the room to get ready for school.

_Later…_

Rin walked up to the door of the cram school. Standing still in the hallway as indecisive as she was on her first day at True Cross.

"Are you new?" She heard and jumped a few feet in the air. She turned her head to find out who else was in the hallway. It was Shemi. "Um…are you okay?" Rin ran to the bathroom.

"Don't look at me!" She yelled while running. Shemi walked into the classroom and saw that she was the first one there besides the teacher.

"Um…Yukio, are we getting a new student today?" He looked up from the papers he was checking.

"I don't believe we are."

"Well, there was this really weird girl in the hallway, she actually reminded me of Rin." Shemi said before sitting in her usual seat. After a few minutes the Kyoto trio walked into the classroom.

"Um…Yukio, just to let you know, there was this really weird girl that tried to get into the guys' bathroom. And she kind of looked like your brother. We weren't supposed to get a new student today, right?" Bon said. Yukio got up.

"I'll go see what's going on." He walked out of the classroom and saw Rin sitting down outside of the bathroom. She looked up at him.

"I can't do this! Even if they don't find out it's me this event is going to scar me for life!"

"It can't be that bad."

"Do you even know what happened? I literally turned into a girl! I even wandered into the wrong bathroom." Rin shuddered a bit at the memory.

"Yeah, I heard about that. But that's not the point, the point is you have to go into that classroom and go on this mission or you'll be like that indefinitely. How does that sound?" Rin jumped off of the floor.

"Let's get going and get this over with." She walked into the classroom behind her brother. By the time they got there everyone was seated and quiet.

"Attention everyone, we have traced the witch to another section of the town and we're going to go after her again tonight. Any questions?" Izumo raised her hand.

"Who's that girl behind you?"

"That is something she'll have to explain." Yukio walked to the back of the classroom and everyone's eyes were fixed on Rin.

"Traitor." She whispered. "I'm planning on transferring here and so I'll be following you on your mission today." Rin said quickly.

"What's your name?" Shemi asked.

"Ri-Risa…yep, Risa Yuki." She said. It seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity.

"If that's all then let's get going." Yukio said and the group prepared for the upcoming mission.

_Later…_

The exwires tracked the witch to an empty mall parking lot. She began chanting in a strange language and giant cracks formed in the asphalt. Slowly, hundreds of demonesses crawled out of the cracks and appeared to be under her control. The witch gave orders to them in the unknown language until one of the girls turned around and saw the exwires, more specifically, she saw Rin.

She turned to the demonesses around her and whispered something to them and the five girls disappeared.

"Get ready, they're probably coming." Yukio said and turned the safety on his pistols off. The girls appeared behind Rin and one of them tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is your name Rin by any chance?" The girl asked.

"Um…no, my name is Risa." Rin said trying to avoid the others finding out about his situation.

"No, your name is Rin. Any demon can see past a simple appearance spell." One of the other girls said. The one in front of Rin reached into a jacket she was wearing and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl asked while squealing like a fangirl.

"Eh?!"

"I don't care even if you are actually a girl! You're still royalty! Notice me, my young princess!" Another one said. By now all of the demonesses had noticed the group and Rin.

"Young princess?" Konekomaru said in a confused tone. Rin glared at the witch who was laughing at her.

"You did this to me! Now fix it already!" She yelled at the witch. The witch only continued to laugh.

"I can't fix anything! It was a miracle that the spell worked on a half-breed such as yourself in the first place! And despite being a half-breed your power still exceeds every demon I've ever seen. All I did was cast a simple appearance spell and any powerful demon can counter that."

"How?!" Rin demanded while the others began fighting off the demonesses.

"By showing your true power of course! Your flames are the key! Although, I doubt you would show them here, so if you don't your friends will die." She summoned even more demons that were even stronger than the ones from before.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"For fun really, I'm bored. Entertain me. And you better hurry up." She pointed at the group of exwires. Shima was fainted on the ground, Izumo and Shemi's summoning papers had been destroyed, and Yukio had just run out of bullets because he hadn't prepared for a huge battle. "Now, what are you going to do?" Rin pulled Kurikara out of the cloth case and held it up.

"I should've known it would've been revealed sooner or later." She drew the sword and her feminine features seemed to dissolve in the flames. Rin jumped up to attack the witch, but she dodged the attack.

"I should've guessed it was you! Lord Satan will be pleased to know your whereabouts!" She held up her fingers and looked like she was about to snap. "Until we meet again, my young prince." She snapped and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. All of the demons quickly followed suit and disappeared into the crevices from which they crawled out of. Rin sheathed Kurikara and looked at the group of stunned exwires.

"Well…funny story…"

**And that wraps up the (unintentionally) long 30****th**** chapter special!  
Rin: Wow, thirty chapters**

**NM: Yep!**

**Rin: Wasn't there a few things you wanted to say?**

**NM: He's right! Listen, I won't be giving up on this, but I want to take a bit of a break from these. They're getting harder and harder to write and so I want to try something else for a while. No, this isn't getting deleted. No, I'm not discontinuing this. I just want to take a one or two month break, that's all. In the mean time I'll work on a Truth or Dare fic for Code Geass that I want to write.**

**Rin: Annnnd…**

**NM: ARRIGATO! 150 REVIEWS! OMG I don't even think that there are words in the English language to describe how happy I am right now! And 70 followers?! You people are so ridiculously awesome! Arrigato to Andromeda Alpha for being my 150****th**** reviewer! Reviews make my day and I love it when you leave them!**

**So, to summarize:**

150 awesome reviews!

70 amazing followers

I'm **NOT **quitting on this or discontinuing, just a few week break

And Code Geass truth or dare!

And (I didn't mention this above) I felt like making another chapter for Tale of Twin Tails! Just some random stuff, if it's not out tonight it'll be out by tomorrow, same with the Code Geass truth or dare!

**I want to thank every last one of you for all of this support. You people are the best fans a high school, gamer, otaku, future crazy-cat lady girl could ask for! Actually, no. You're BETTER than the best fans. So, thank you all.**

**I will see you in the next chapter of this or one of my other fics, so see you next time! Bye for now!**


	31. Family Meeting

**(Pulls out flame-proof suit and quickly puts it on) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Rin: Oh my god, you're still alive?!**

**NM: (Slaps Rin) shut up, you knew I was**

**I owe all of you an apology, I've been neglecting this account a lot lately in favor of gaming and watching new animes...although, Higurashi is kind of addictive...and FMA fanfics are awesome…**

**Rin: You betrayed me to go read some FMA fics?!**

**NM: Please don't kill me…**

**Okay, so I hope that me driving Rin insane is some sort of apology, because that's what I'm here to do! This actually is the restart of regular updates, and I will try my hardest to update my other Blue Exorcist story and maybe even finish that temporarily shelved bonus chapter to Tale of Twin Tails…**

**Long story short:**

**I'm not dead**

**Regular updates starting every Monday! (Or whenever I have time…)**

**Possible new chapter to my other BE fic**

**Possible bonus chapter to my twoshot**

**Also, I began to write manga**

**Rin: What?!**

**NM: I began writing a book, it is sort of a dystopia with demons and magical girls and plenty of angst and gore, it's nowhere near done, but I started! The blog following development (and my insanity) is on Tumblr under the URL nms-manga-and-other-stuff**

**NM: (Sighs) longest one yet, anyway!**

**Today's idea was sent to me from ****Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister** **via a PM! Remember: for a chance to get featured be sure to leave your idea in the reviews! I read all of them!**

**Enjoy!**

'_Rin.' _Echoed through Rin's mind as he woke up. Although, it didn't sound the way his thoughts normally did. He usually heard them in his own voice, but this was much deeper and sounded almost sinister.

'_Rin, wake up.' _He heard again.

'_Am I dreaming voices in my head?' _He thought.

_'No, you're hearing me.' _The voice said. Rin bolted up in shock.

_'Are you a demon possessing me?' _The voice just laughed.

_'Is it so wrong for me to want to see my son?' _Rin felt his face lose all color as the voice- no, as Satan continued to laugh.

'_Wha-ho...how is this even possible?!'_

'_I'm the lord of all demons and you think this, a simple possession, is impossible for me? How exactly do you think you got into this world?' _Satan said.

'_Possession?! Nothing here can hold your power!' _Rin was still flabbergasted.

'_Except you! Now, live this day completely normally, I want to see what your life is like.' _Rin thought the request was odd.

'_What if I fake sick and refuse to leave?'_

'_Then I'll wait, I have all the time in the world.'_ Rin knew there was no way out of this and he had no way of telling Yukio what was going on.

'_Fine, but you're leaving after today.'_

'_Such a rude child, if Yuri and I could've raised you then you would've been so much nicer.' _Satan somehow didn't see the irony of that. '_Alright, but there's no guarantee that this day won't change your life.'_

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!' _Rin demanded, but Satan stayed silent. '_Fine, have it your way.' _Rin thought. He looked at an alarm clock he never used and realized something.

"That bastard woke me up at 4 AM!" Rin said.

_Later…_

To Rin's surprise, the day was rather uneventful. Satan didn't do anything and was silent pretty much the whole time. Just a few laughs when someone tripped in the hall, but nothing major.

"Just one class and this will all be over with…" Rin mumbled to himself.

'_What class are you going to now?' _Satan asked. '_I didn't think you had anymore.' _Rin cringed, suddenly realizing that Satan had no idea he was an exwire.

"Um...this next one is...kind of a class to train to be an exorcist…" Rin mumbled.

'_WHAT?!' _Satan shouted. '_Why the hell are you taking a class like that? Did you suddenly forget that you're my son?' _Rin sighed.

'_No, shut up now.' _He said, walking into the room and sitting down as Yukio took attendance.

"And, Rin, a few minutes late, as always."

'_HIM TOO?!' _Satan was furious and Rin was worried that, because of the whole possession thing, his anger would cause something not too desired to happen.

Like setting a classroom on fire.

Rin raised his hand.

"Yes Rin, what is it?" Yukio asked.

"Um...I don't feel very well, I think I should go home." Yukio wasn't buying it.

'_I wouldn't be buying it either. You're terrible at this.'_

'_Shut it.'_

"Slacker." Bon said in the back of the room. Rin turned around.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, I still have no real clue why you're here. All you do is sleep in class and slack off and blab about how you're going to destroy Satan. As if."

'_Rin.'_

'_Um..yes?'_

'_Why exactly were you 'blabbing' about destroying me?'_

'_Ummm...' _Bon cut him off.

"When I say that, I actually mean it. I might have a chance one day. You just sit here slacking off. Leave if you want to, but don't come back." Bon said. Rin felt anger beginning to take control of him.

"You have no idea."

"Hm, I have no idea about what?" Bon asked.

"What I have to deal with on a daily basis just because I exist." Rin replied.

"Oh what? Homework? Your brother? Big deal. My entire life was ruined by demons, so I'm here to try and make sure something like that doesn't happen again. What exactly is so terrible about your life?"

'_This guy thinks he can destroy me?' _Satan laughed hysterically.

'_No, don't do anything, you said here and then gone-'_

'_I never said anything about not doing something.'_

Rin felt his body slowly go numb, until he couldn't feel anything.

_No! I can't let him take over!_

He thought, but it was too late, he had already lost control.

Meanwhile, everyone in the classroom was petrified in horror. Rin had randomly started shooting out blue flames and laughing hysterically.

"**So, you think you can destroy me?" **Satan taunted. "**I'd like to see you try! Go on, do your worst!"**

"What the hell is going on?!" Bon yelled.

"**Come on, do it! What happened to all that stuff you said earlier about me ruining your life and stuff like that? I can assure you that I didn't try to ruin your life...but sometimes it just happens, you know?" **He kept laughing.

"Then why did you cause the Blue Night?" Bon yelled.

"**Hm..? What are you talking about?"**

"The Blue Night, where you decided to come here to Assiah and kill a bunch of people in not just any temple, but the temple run by my family! Why?!" Satan pretended to look like he was thinking for a few seconds.

"**Oh that, well, you damned exorcists decided to kill a few people very close to me, so I tried to save them. That's all."**

"People close to you, like demons?" Konekomaru asked while trying to get Shima to wake up. He had passed out the second Satan started talking.

"**No, well, not entirely. I was trying to save three people." **Satan pointed at Yukio and then at himself. "**Your teacher over there, and Rin were two of them."**

"Hold up, why would exorcists try to kill them?" Izumo asked.

"**Why do you honestly think this body hasn't burnt up yet? Go on, guess." **He stopped talking for a second. "**Time's up! And it's quite simple, really. Rin is my son." **The room was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. "**It seems this little visit didn't go quite as planned, oh well. I'm looking forward to the day you try to stop me." **Satan said to Bon. Suddenly, the blue fire disappeared, leaving Rin to fall on the floor unconscious. The room was completely still for a few moments until Shima finally woke up. He raised himself off the floor and looked around.

"Um...what just happened?"

**Welp, that actually wasn't that bad…**

**Rin: You're a horrible person**

**NM: What did I do this time?!**

**Rin: You promised a month or two hiatus**

**NM: Yeah, and…**

**Rin: It's been four damn months**

**NM: Wait, seriously?!**

**Rin: (Hands NM calender)**

**NM: (Looks at various dates circled) oh crap...um...oops..?**

**Also! Regular updates are back!**

**Rin: (Throws cheap confetti)**

**NM: And we've almost hit 30,000 views!**

**Rin: (Throws expensive confetti)**

**Seriously though,**

**168 reviews**

**87 favorites**

**91 followers**

**and…**

**28,898 views?!**

**Seriously, what did I do to deserve these numbers?!**

**NM: Rin, are you threatening people?**

**Rin: (Drops knife and random fan) um...no…**

**It's because of those numbers that I was motivated to come back...it was also because of Insert Something (guest), Silvyavan, and guest (guest, derp) writing some reviews that said things like**

**I hope you continue this**

**and stuff like that.**

**Seriously, things like guilt trip me into writing as fast as I can!**

**Sanic: Gotta-**

**NM: (Pushes Sanic into Gehenna Gate) go to hell!**

**I love you all!**

**I don't know what I did to deserve you all, but I'm glad I did because if it wasn't for this story then I probably wouldn't have just started a college writing class because my writing would still be crap.**

**You guys make my writing great, so you all deserve cookies and thanks!  
Unfortunately, we don't have replicators or working teleporters yet! You'll have to get your own cookies, but I can thank you here.**

**So, thank you.**

**Thank you all~!**

**Rin: See you all next time! (Waves)**

**Bye~!**


	32. Mirrors, Mephisto, and Missing Manga!

Oh, what's this?

A wild update appeared!

NM: (Pulls out phone and starts playing Pokemon battle music)

Rin: (Glares) really?

NM: (Pulls out pokeball) go Rin! I choose you!

Rin: …

NM: Wild update captured! Huzzah~!

Rin: You need a life…

NM: Point taken

Regular updates! Hurray, am I right?

Today's idea came from WonderfulLifes (guest, thanks for leaving a name so I could give you credit, by the way)! I'm working on all the other idea, so don't worry if yours didn't get picked!

Also, remember to leave an idea in the reviews for a chance to get featured next time!

Enjoy~!

Mephisto looked at various bookshelves in his office. They were originally supposed to be for school related documents, but quickly became filled with other things.

Manga, to be specific.

He looked through the books, trying to find one in particular, little did he know someone had taken it earlier.

Earlier when he went on break…

Just after Mephisto slipped out of the room, Rin went in. He would be gone for half an hour, plenty of time for Rin to 'borrow' some of his collection.

Back to the present…

He saw Rin walking around with the same book he was missing, so he figured it wasn't a coincidence because Rin was kind of poor at the moment. Mephisto smirked as he thought of a fitting punishment for Rin's crime.

The next day…

Rin woke up to the sound of hell opening up right next to him. His alarm clock continued shrieking for a few minutes until he couldn't bear its cries anymore and shut it off. He dragged himself out of bed and yawned. He wandered into the bathroom closest to his bedroom and turned the lights on.

Staring into the mirror, Rin blinked a few times in a panic to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. What he saw in the mirror was him, for sure, but it was his demonic form.

His reflection was covered in flames, his tail swished behind him, and his ears were pulled out more than normal. He began freaking out.

"Yukio!" He shouted. Footsteps echoed throughout the hall and then the old bathroom door creaked open.

"Yes Rin?" Yukio asked before gasping at the sight in the mirror.

"I think we may have a slight problem." Rin said. "What if this is a curse or something?!" He asked. Yukio sighed.

"Stay away from mirrors, I guess. Hope it wears off or we can fix it."

"What about if we can't or it doesn't? I can't avoid mirrors around the others forever!"

"Just try to today, I'll try to get something worked out."

Later...

Avoiding mirrors was much, much harder than it sounded.

Five more minutes until school ends, then everyone leaves and I can finally use the bathroom...

Rin thought. Turns out that pretty much every other locker had a little mirror and there were people running around with cosmetics mirrors all day.

Ring!

At last, the last bell rang and Rin had half an hour till Yukio's class. He quickly packed up his books (not textbooks, manga he stole from Mephisto) and watched the hallways empty. He dashed for the bathroom and hastily locked himself in a stall. Everything was calm, until the door opened. Three sets of feet walked in and Rin immediately recognized their voices.

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal if I sneak that stuff into class." Shima said.

"Well, even if you don't get caught bringing those kinds of books to class you'll probably fail the class because you're not paying attention." Konekomaru replied. Rin sat silently, hoping they'd leave. Bon looked at the sink counter.

"Hey, Rin, you in here? This looks like your stuff." He said. Rin sighed.

"Yeah, so?" He said, refusing to leave the stall.

"Just wondering." Bon said. All three of them got into stalls and locked the doors.

Now's my chance to get the hell out of here!

Rin thought. He practically leapt out, running to the bathroom's door. He hastily grabbed his folder and pencil case off the counter just as one of the stalls unlocked. Shima opened the door just long enough to see Rin panicking and, very obviously, trying to avoid the mirror.

Later...

Right after class, Rin quickly left the room while eyeing Izumo's makeup mirror. Shima turned to Bon and Konekomaru.

"I get this strange feeling about Rin today, he seems paranoid that someone is watching him, but he's acting like someone is watching him through mirrors." Shima said.

"Mirrors? That's odd." Konekomaru said.

"It's almost like he's scared of them." Shima said.

"Maybe we should try to help him!" Shiemi said, listening in on their conversation.

"What could we do? Fill this room with mirrors, or something?" Bon said, realizing a second too late he had just given everyone else a bad idea they would totally go through with.

The next day...

All of the cram school students (besides Rin) planned to come a bit early and bring all the mirrors they could to try and help Rin. Shiemi had just set up the last mirror when Yukio walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Listen, we think Rin has developed a fear of mirrors." Shima said. Yukio just stared at all the mirrors a few people managed to find and bring to school. He was about to tell everyone to get rid of them, when the door opened. Rin strolled into the classroom and gazed upon all the reflections of him. He stared at the blue flames on the glassy surfaces and began to go into a panic attack.

What the hell is going on?

He thought. The other Exwires just stared in shock as Rin fell to his knees.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled, running to assist his brother.

"No...stay away..." Rin mumbled. "I don't want to hurt them..."

"What?" Yukio asked.

"STAY AWAY!" Rin yelled, bursting into flames. All the mirrors shattered, sending glass shards and blue flames everywhere. Rin began panting as the flames died down. He passed out onto the ground.

It was at this moment that Mephisto realized he could've just gone to Rin's locker and taken his books back.

Elsewhere...

"Oh well, it was more entertaining this way." The demon said, smirking and taking a sip from a floating tea cup.

This was some of the oddest stuff I've ever written...

NM: There you go! Not exactly what they asked for...but...

Rin: What even?

NM: WHAT ARE THOSE?!

Rin: ...

Anyway! Exciting announcement!

I decided that I would love for this story to have a unique, one of a kind cover! However, instead of me making it, I wanted to do something a bit more interesting!

NM: Cover art contest~!

Rules:

Deviant Art account required!

One entry per person!

All entries must be in by 10-31-15 no later than 11:59 PM!

Original art only! I like this manga's cover art as much as the next guy, but only things made by you, please!

Also, I cannot pay you, however your art shall be the cover of this story now and forever!

My Deviant Art account is Nurse-Medusa! Send me your art there and all entries shall be put up there and I will pick my favorite!

What do you think of when you think of this story?

I'm curious to find out!

That's all for now!

See you next time!

Bye~!


End file.
